


Hidden | Draco Malfoy,

by Juneekarl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mature Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneekarl/pseuds/Juneekarl
Summary: '' Then destroy me, Malfoy.''___________A Draco Malfoy fanfic.Trigger warning,This story contains mature content. Such as smut, sometimes heavy and violent smut, violent actions, alcohol, emotional trauma, drugs, and foul language, 18 +I do own Clara Adams, Navy White, William White and the plots created by me. But other than that, I do not own any characters or events in this story. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. W e l c o m e,

**W e l c o m e ,**

**&**

**T r i g g e r w a r n i n g,**

This fanfic contains mature content as smut, sometimes heavy and violent smut, violent actions, toxicity, alcohol, drugs, and foul language.

This is a Draco Malfoy fanfic, and it's played out in their sixth - seventh year. It won't follow the original Harry Potter events, some of them will still be here, but with my own twist. As many of you already know, I like to play around with my plots.

I'm so happy you're here, and I truly hope you'll enjoy this story.

**Much love, Juneekarl.**   
  


**Cast,**

**Navy White,** played by - Crystal Reed.

  
**Draco Malfoy,** played by - Tom Felton.

  
**William White,** played by - Cole Sprouse.

  
**Theodore Nott,** played by - Lorenzo Zurzolo.

  
**Clara Adams,** played by - Lily Collins.

**Blaise Zabini,** played by - Louis Cordice.

  
_I do own Navy White, Clara Adams, William White and the plots created by me. But other than that,_ _I do not own any of the characters_ _or_ _events in this book. All credits go to J.K Rowling._ _( aka Dobby ofc!!)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to address something that I often see in my comments, and that is that I often receive comments saying, '' Omg is this from possessive,'' or '' Mattheo Riddle, is this you?'' AND I DO NOT MIND THOSE TYPES OF COMMENTS. Usually, I find them really funny.
> 
> BUT, often, these comments turn into so much more, and I am daily being accused of stealing ideas, sentences, and words from Yasmine, and that's so annoying. I have to delete so many comments about this every day, and it's starting to get on my nerves.
> 
> So I will speak about this one more time to make it perfectly clear for everyone what this is about.
> 
> No. I do not '' steal'' anything from Yasmine or her book. Still, I do write for her when she wants me to, and that means that certain parts you read in possessive can sound similar to what you later read in my books, or that I sometimes use paragraphs and ideas I have already written in my books, and transform it into hers.
> 
> Yasmine and I are best friends, and I love writing for her, so please stop making things up and cause problems when there really aren't any.
> 
> Thank you. <3


	2. 1,

'' Fuck—,'' Navy heaved, her hips lowered even more over his, spreading them an inch further as the warm, strong hands of his helped her waist to rock, '' Theo—,''

She couldn't control herself as he did just that, as his hands gripped around her, her clit repeatedly hitting the right spot,

'' Fuck. I can't—,''

'' Feels good, hm?'' Theodore hummed into her neck, holding onto her as he fucked her, his dick stretched inside her, his craving for her urged,

'' Louder—,'' He demanded,

'' I want everyone to hear you scream for me,''

And he did, he loved holding her on her edge, knowing that he's the one making her feel this way, to be the one fucking her mercilessly — even if she already was his, he had a strange addiction to keep marking her, to keep showing everyone that this right here,

The girl whose world is shattering as he sucked on her neck was his and his only,

His hips bucked into hers, his cock twitching inside of her as her fingers clenched around the headrest of the furniture,

She needed something to hold onto — he fucked her raw, his hands dug into her flesh roughly as he bit her skin,

He reached places within her, places she didn't even know existed, but this position, her on top of him, rolling her body into his as he forced himself deeper, made her feel everything,

Theodore's hand cupped her cheek, his thumb dragged her lower lip down, moaning into her parted lips,

'' My _needy_ little girl,'' He grunted, hastening his speed, he was close, more than it — he loved, cherished the way her pussy made him feel as she kept rocking her body harder over his, slipping out just enough for her to catch her breath before he forced himself back in,

The noise she kept creating, that little breathless stir from her back of her throat, made him crazy,

'' I want you to cum for me, because like _this_ —,'' His eyes fled down their moving bodies, watching as she trembled over him, how her breasts bounced underneath the fabric of her shirt,

'' To have you like this, to fill you up—,''

'' I won't be able to hold myself for much longer,''

Navy whimpered at Theodore's words, his thumb still on her lip as the coiling feeling of pleasure tore through her vessels,

'' Mine, mine, mine,''

She was close,

Perhaps too close, because the second her eyes fluttered close, her jaws dropped as she cried out, her mind went straight to _him_ ,

The blonde-haired Slytherin she had spent a night in secret with, the boy who made her feel more than adequate, and even if she was right here, with her boyfriend in a train carriage on their way back to school,

She couldn't stop thinking about him — Draco,

_____

_Draco slipped his hand in between them, pumping his dick up and down as his teeth nibbled her tit, '' Fucking goddess...'' He mumbled,_

_'' A fucking temple, and all for me—,''_

_He kneeled back, reaching for the little bag of power resting on his nightstand, pouring a perfect line, right in the middle off her boobs,_

_The residue of dust tickled her skin as he dipped down, his nose buried in her chest, sucking all the blow in,_

_'' Fuck—,'' The blonde one growled as her back arched, soft trails of giggles fled her lips,_

_Draco rose a brow at the sounds, '' Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?''_

_His hand flew to her chin, holding it roughly as he forced her spine off the mattress, bringing her up to him,_

_'' Such a desperate little whore, isn't that so?''_

_Navy nodded in the palm of his cold hand, his rings marked her cheeks, '' I am —, and all for you Draco,''_

_Her veins flooded in snow, becoming dizzy by the hold he had of her, he stared right through her, and without remorse, he gripped another bag right in between his fingertips, a different one this time,_

_He placed a tiny pink pill on his tongue, tilting his head back for her to look at it, grey eyes burned in pleasure she brought her face closer to his — she could feel the minty breaths fanning her skin through the drunkenness,_

_'' Fucking take it—,'' He dared her, the corner of his mouth curled into a smirk,_

_'' Show me just how desperate you are...''_

_And Navy, as the sweet, caring girl she lived to be, the tipsiness in her mind failed her, obeying the blonde boy._

_Her mouth matched his, her tongue slipped into his parted lips, licking the pill of him before she gently swallowed it,_

_Her eyes searched his as she tended back, eyelashes battled, and Draco could lose his mind right there, and then, the danger of him fucking his best friends girl triggered him, more than it should've done,_

_'' Did I do good for—,''_

_He cut her off, his tongue down her throat, his body pressed to hers, nailing her shaking body down in the sheets shut her up completely,_

_He needed to feel her, to feel her walls clenching around him while he made her feel good,_

_So fucking good,_

_____

And when she did, when her mind circled the boy who made her cum so hard, so good — it wasn't comparable to how he made her feel, maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed that night or the pill the blonde one made her lick from his tongue,

The thought of him, in between the green sheets made her snap, her edge broke as she came, her body shook violently on top of Theodore's, '' _Fuck_ —,''

Her wavering made him tense, her spine arched as she threw her head back,

'' Fuck, baby—,'' Theodore finished as her walls clenched around his cock, filling her up while he slowed down, '' So fucking good for me, isn't that right?''

Navy leaned back, smiling shyly at the boy before they slipped apart, standing straight in the moving train, '' I'll see you tonight, right?'' He leaned in, his lips matched hers as he kissed her, gently, like he always did,

Theodore wasn't rough with her. He handled her well — respectfully, kindly, and maybe that was the reason why Navy craved more, why she wanted something dangerous, unholy,

'' You will,'' She huffed out, looking after her boyfriend as he went out the squeaking door, strolling his way down the hallways to once again joining his friends,

He always did that, on the train ride back to school, he always traveled with them, and never with her,

Not that it upset her, absolutely not. Navy was a girl with a strong mind, a bold persona, and that seemed to be the reason she loved that boy, the boy with brown, messy hair,

Because he was gentle with her, in ways nobody had ever been,

After a quick stop in the bathroom, Navy struggled her way back to the people who studied in the same house as she did, flopping down into her seat next to her classmates,

'' Where did you—'' A girl next to her spoke up, her eyes flickered to Navy's hair like the back of it was tangled, chaotic to say at least,

The girl bit her lip to hide the curling smirk, '' Nevermind...''

Navy's eyes rolled at the nosey student as she patted her hair down, her fingertips brushing through it not to appear too suspicious before shifting in her seat to lean against the window, shutting out all the noise and chatter around her,

Her eyes stared emptily out over the surroundings, the trees flashing by, the lake glistening in the sunlight — she wasn't eager to be back in school, mostly since she spent the entire summer with her friends,

The friends she won't be able to see as often as she did this break, and that bugged her, the triggering sensation of feeling left out stung her bones.

It nagged her to a point where she had to push her self up in her seat, dragging her knees to her chest as she huffed,

It wasn't fun being a Hufflepuff, at least not for a girl like her, she wasn't kind, or she was,

Navy was humble, considered of other people, even if she sought to hide it,

And her friends weren't, they were... daring, courageous, vivid,

They lived as they wished and did as they pleased, and so did Navy, just not in the same way,

She sucked in a harsh breath, closing her eyes as she tried to distance herself from the provoking thoughts,

_____

'' Navy—,''

'' Open up, Navy—,''

'' I'm serious, Navy if you don't open this—,''

The heavy pounding on the door made Navy roll her eyes, swinging the wood open with a twitch of her wand,

'' You couldn't go _two_ minutes without me, could you?'' Navy smirked at the girl in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted,

'' I could...'' The girl chuckled, twirling a red lock between her fingertips, '' But I don't want to —,''

'' You're something else, are you aware of that, Clara?'' She huffed, bending over her bed to continue folding the clothes she brought, '' Did you want something or—,''

'' No,'' Clara grinned, walking into the room, '' I just missed those _lovely_ manners of yours,''

She slammed the door shut, flopping onto the bed as she kept her mocking going, '' I noticed that Theo disappeared on the train, did that have something to do with you?''

Navy froze in her action, pushing her lips together not to laugh; the fabric in between her fingers was thrown at her best friend as she scoffed, ''Clara!''

'' _What_?'' Clara smiled, cheekily, ducking to avoid the shirt flying towards her, '' It was just a question—,''

'' Then stop with the questions,''

Clara groaned, rolling to her back as she sent her friend an evil glare, '' You're so boring,''

Navy shook her head, ignoring the girl's statement as she walked to her dresser, placing her clothes in the right places,

'' Did you hear about the party?'' Clara broke the silence, her fingers once again fiddling with her hair,

'' I did,''

'' Theo told me about it,''

'' _Well_ , are you going?''

Her eyes snapped to Clara's, her face shifted in hesitation as she thought about the boy who presumably would be there, the boy who's throwing the party in the first place — the boy she cheated with,

'' No, I think I'll just—,''

'' Nonsense,'' Clara hewed her off, pushing herself off the bed as she strode closer, '' If I'm going, you're going,''

Navy released a shaky breath, her eyes studied the girl in front of her before she again shook her head,

'' It's not a good—,''

" Shut up, will you?"

'' Here,'' Clara snatched Navy by the arm, bending her palm up as she dropped two pills in the middle off it, '' This will make you cheer up,''

'' And maybe make you a little more...''

'' Willing—,''

She let go of Navy's arm, taking one of the capsules on her tongue, swallowing it with a slight hum, '' Your turn—,''

Her face glistened in excitement as she eagerly nodded towards her palm, urging for Navy to copy her acts,

'' Come ooon..''

And she did, without hesitation and without as much as a doubt, in the complete need of something to turn her mood straight, to make her bravery flutter,

She slapped her palm onto her mouth, feeling the little white pill in the back of her throat as she swallowed,

'' There you go, baby—,'' Clara winked, smiling broadly,

'' Now let's give you.... an hour, and then you'll be good to go,''

_____

Navy stepped through the stone-covered entrance, her hand glued in Clara's, holding onto her best friend tightly not to get lost between the moving, longing bodies dancing their way through the midnight,

The lights in the common room shredded in all nuances of green, smoke thickened the air as the loud music tore through their ears — eyes of nosey students flickered to the two girls as they walked in, searching the room for the boys they knew were waiting on them,

'' There they are—,'' Clara rose a finger, pointing towards the couches as they shoved past the trail of students, making their way over the floor,

'' Hello boys,'' She smiled, cheekily,

Blaise's eyes plastered on Clara as he rose a brow, intrigued by her choice of outfit, how the red dress hugged her body, the cleavage almost revealing her chest in the most provoking way possible,

Clara had always been the challenging one in the friend group. She wasn't the one to back down from a dare, the one to turn a drink or even a pill down,

All the boys were more than intimidated by the temper the lightly red-headed girl had, but not Navy,

Navy knew everything there was to know about her best friend, that the tough, cocky girl she grew up with lived to be the kindest, most caring person she had ever met,

'' Navy—,'' Blaise nodded, eyeing her up and down, his brown hues moved slowly before a smirk arched on his lips, enjoying the view of her in a silky black dress,

'' Looking good there,''

'' Too good for you anyway, don't even try it, Zabini,''

Her eyes rolled at Blaise's comment before they flicked to the boy already looking at her,

'' _White_ ,'' He greeted her coldly, making her chew her bottom lip as she stood a brow, taking hesitant heels up to him,

'' Theodore—,'' Navy smiled, her body leaned over his, her hands placed in each side of him as she slipped down, straddling the boy,

'' I missed you, love,'' She trailed her tongue behind his ear, fingers gripped around his neck,

Theodore's body clenched beneath hers, his hands moved to hold her waist, pulling her down on him completely,

'' I missed you, baby,'' He groaned against the tender skin of her neck. He knew she loved that,

She was irresistible to him.

They hadn't been a couple for that long; she was in many ways unexplored ground for him, an unknown territory in ways he couldn't wait to explore — her dress and the temple of a body she had hidden beneath it,

His lips brushed against her flushed skin, " I could fuck you, right now, you know—," He dared, tilting his head down her chest,

'' That dress is just...'' His tone low, husky,

'' _Something_ _else_ —,''

Her core ached at his talks, pushing her chest up to meet his gesture, letting his nose stroke at the edge of her clothing,

" You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

'' You have no fucking idea—,''

Theo lowered her even more, feeling his bulge hard under her,

'' You know what I'd do to you if I could take you right here—,''

'' Where is Malfoy?'' Blaise's snapped behind them, making Theodore pull away from her,

'' He was the one insisting that we threw this bloody party, and now he's not even here?''

Theo annoyingly rolled his eyes, frustrated with Blaise cutting off the moment he had with Navy,

He huffed loudly as they scanned the room, looking for any signs of the blonde boy, '' He's probably out fucking some fifth year, don't worry about it, Zabini—,"

"I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later,''

Theodore's eyes snapped back to hers, leaning close, '' There's nothing Malfoy loves more than a good party, right?''

She blushed at that, her cheeks heated as he slightly bucked his hips into hers, '' _Right_ —,''

'' We should do something. I'm bored already,'' Clara huffed from Blaise's lap, rolling her eyes as she bent over the table, stretching for the bottle of moonshine,

'' And we should do it fast before one and two over there get off on each other right in front of us,''

'' You know, I wouldn't _mind_ —,'' Blaise rose as Clara smacked his arm, granting him a mean stare,

'' _You_ _nasty_ —,'' She gawked, before quickly gushing down, '' You know what?'' - a vicious smile curved her upper lip,

''Me neither,''

Clara tilted her head back against Blaise's chest again, her fingers twirled in her hair, '' What about we play a game?''

'' Without Malfoy?'' Blaise raised a brow, glaring at the girl resting close to him, '' He's _not_ going to like this,''

'' Then there's a good thing that your _boyfriend_ isn't here, right, Zabini?" Navy spoke up, pushing herself off Theodore's lap, dropping down next to him instead,

'' I mean, we're allowed to play _one_ game without him,''

Clara nodded, pathing the bottle up to her lips, pouring the bitter liquid down her throat,

'' We are—,'' She giggled before stretching the bottle out to Navy, who took it without a second thought,

'' I say we play never have I ever,''

Trails of whine's left the boy's lips in complain. Navy locked her neck at Theo, giving him a daring stare as she swung the bottle up, swallowing every last sip of liquor — her head felt dizzy, her throat burned the instant the bottle placed back on the table,

This wasn't her first time drinking; she used to join her friends for parties all the time, not to talk about the ball's and gatherings their parents usually threw at summer and winter break — that was the best type of get together they knew because everyone was more than focused on themselves, and the daring teenagers had the freedom to do as pleased,

'' I'll go first—,'' Clara urged, smirking devilishly at the boy next to Navy, '' Never have I ever _fucked_ someone on a train,''

His eyes rolled, his lips mangled together as Navy's breaths hitched, she choked on her own saliva, coughing without control. Theodore growled at the question, sending Navy a rasp look,

His fingers stretched for the plastic cup placed in front of him, taking a sip of the drink to expose himself, admitting to having done the deed she played in question,

'' My turn,'' Theo fell back into the couch, his fingers locked behind his head,

'' Never have I ever... been in love with someone I can't have,'' He bites back, raising a dangerous brow — he made the red-headed girl more than uncomfortable, her jaws clenched as she caught onto who he was referring to,

 _Himself_ ,

'' That's low, even for you,'' She hissed, reaching for another bottle, placing it in between her lips as she threw her head back, allowing the flood of liquor to pile down her gullet,

Blaise's eyes snapped to Navy, furrowing his brows as he noticed her taking a sip out of a cup as well,

'' And why the _hell_ are you drinking, Navy?'' He questioned her, making all three heads lock at the brown-haired girl,

'' Yes—,'' Theodore placed two fingers on her hand, pushing the cup away from her as she smiled, '' Why the fuck are you drinking?''

'' Clara,''

She bit her lower lip, a daring look arose upon her as the substance of the pill she took earlier drowned her vessels, '' Come on, who _doesn't_ want to get with Clara?''

Theodore's features fell into shock of his girlfriend's cocky demeanor, but he didn't mind if anything — Theo loved a challenge,

'' Then let's change the game,'' Clara cleared her throat, stretching her spine to sit properly on Blaise's lap, '' Truth or dare,''

With a chuckle, a drunken one, Navy nodded, as did Theodore,

'' Then, _my_ _love_ —,'' Clara tipsily smirked at Navy, '' Truth or dare?''

'' Dare—,'' She answered without question, almost knowing what her best friend had in mind,

Clara's eyes matched Theo's, '' She's eager, your _needy_ _little_ girl, isn't she?''

Theodore's face clenched, jaws sharp enough to cut through paper as he placed a hand upon Navy's thigh,

'' Exactly, Clara—,'' He spat, fingers roughly digging into her flesh,

'' _My_ girl,''

He stated his territory, that the girl next to him was his and his only, but that never scared Clara. She was as told, not the one to back down,

'' I dare you to _kiss_ _me_ , Navy,''

Gasps trailed off both Navy and Blaise's tongue's as they caught onto Clara's dare, but Navy couldn't help to feel scared since the boy she called her boyfriend was seated right next to her, his eyes burning in rage as she pushed herself off the couch, leaning over him,

With her lips brushed against Theo's, his hands gripped around her waist, '' I'm _yours_ , baby—,'' She nearly moaned into his lips, her hand placed on the top of his pants, in between their body's — only for them to see, to feel,

'' I'm yours, but remember, this is just a game, let your _needy_ girl have some fun,''

Navy backed away, biting her lip as she kept her eyes locked in Theodore's, '' Don't look away, darling," She taunted her boyfriend before taking a strode towards Clara, who slipped out of Blaise's knee,

Navy hitched her shirt up, earing a threatening grunt from Theodore as she did,

Her body sinking down to straddle Clara's, their chests heavy against each other as she closed in, heated breaths exchanged as hands slipped around Navy's waist,

And without cause, her fingers snaked around Clara's head, pulling her lips to match hers, the kiss was rough, eager, longing,

The drugs sipping through their veins urged this on, their tongues battling as Navy bucked her hips into Clara's,

The boy's eyes grew more than broad in the dimmed lights, the music pumped throughout the room was nearly inaudible as the two girls moved against each other,

It was Clara's hands moving down to Navy's ass that made Theodore's dick twitch in his pants,

The way his girlfriend rocked herself into the red-headed girl, his eyes caught onto Blaise's, the brown hues were just as hungry as his was, he watched their every move before they tore apart, breathing heavily,

'' Don't tell me I missed _all_ the fun?'' The voice cut through the music, the hands placed on the furniture scored large, strong, veiny, '' Don't mind me, ladies, _carry_ _on_ ,''

'' You _finally_ came to see the show, Malfoy?'' Clara chuckled, her hands still plastered to the girl on top of her as she bent her head back to look at him,

" That's _one_ way on putting it," The blonde one shrugged, grey eyes clocked Navy's, and the dress she wore,

She had carried that dress once before as he could remember, and the day after that,

He found it underneath his bed, along with the black lacy bra he kept,

'' What do you say, Navy, do we have a spare number for Mr. Malfoy over here?''

Draco strolled around the sofa, hunching down next to them, the black suit jacket firmly hugged around his chest,

'' Yes, miss _Hufflepuff_ —,'' He taunted her, his eyes fleed down to watch her daring choice of clothes, the intense stare halted at her thighs, right where her skirt hitched up, nearly enough to expose the red lingerie,

Her soft skin, he remembered exactly how it tasted, how her hair felt in his fist as he pulled it back,

'' Do _you_ , White?''

With a harsh swallow, Navy rolled her eyes, feeling the rush of ecstasy striking through her mind as she pushed her lips onto Clara's again,

Kissing her mightily, grabbing her hair by the roots as she forced her head back, trailing wet, sloppy kisses down her best friends neck,

She loved Theodore, and she knew he was watching, she would probably live to pay for this act later on, but right now, all she could think about was that night, with the blonde boy seated next to her,

That made her crazy, that even on a night like this one, even when her wrong mind prickled with the spike in her system she still couldn't get him out of her head,

'' _Fuck_ —,'' Clara heaved, her hands moving wild, dipping in between them to lightly brush over Navy's underwear,

The gesture made Navy even more eager, feeling the small fingers fiddling with the edge of her lingerie, " You're playing a dangerous game," Clara whimpered as her teeth scraped against her skin,

Theodore watched as he quietly sunk further down in the couch, in the attempts to hide the growing bulge,

'' That's _enough_ , Navy—,'' He growled, annoyed by the sight of Clara's hand tucked in the middle of his girlfriend's thighs,

" Let the girls have their fun, Nott—," Draco smirked, running a hand through his sleek hair, brushing his thumb over his nose after, collecting the stains of dust off it,

" By the look of it, you're enjoying this a little more than you are letting on there, mate,"

Draco tilted his head, nodding at Theodore's pants, noticing the length throbbing inside of them,

" I know _I_ _am_ ," Draco continued, his fingers gripped around the glass of alcohol, '' Who wouldn't be, I mean, look at them,''

And he did, Theodore looked back at the girls panting against each other — but that made him furious, knowing that both Blaise and Draco savored looking at his girlfriend heating another girl on, so did he,

But Navy was his to look at, not theirs, '' Navy, that's enough,'' He repeated himself, louder, more demanding this time,

But she didn't listen, she could barely hear her boyfriend as she kept going,

Her mouth moved down to Clara's chest, nibbling on the tender skin right in between the cleavage of her shirt,

The music cheered them on. The busy noise of students talking, dancing, singing across the room caused her to shut out anything else,

Clara's soft fingertips rubbed over her heat, teasing her as she let out a hushed moan,

'' What the _fuck_ —,''

'' Get the **fuck** off her, Navy—,''

Two hands gripped around Navy's waist, pulling her off her best friend. He turned her around in his arms, staring shockingly at his little sister, '' What the fuck are you on, Navy?''

She gawked at her brother, her cheeks drained of color as she tried to catch her breath, to gather herself not to look all too tipsy, but to no use, her words left in slurs, '' I don't—,''

'' I—,''

William's head tilted, glaring evilly at Clara, still resting flushed on the couch, her finger slipped into her parted dark red colored lips, gently licking the taste of her best friend off, '' What's the matter, Will?''

She crossed her legs, her hands rushing through the long hair, '' You should be glad that Navy is _finally_ spending some time with us Slytherin's instead of those dull Huffle—,''

'' Damn it, Clara,''

''What the fuck did you give her?''

Clara threw her head back, slightly giggling as she bit her bottom lip, not in her right mind to even remember giving Navy something in the first place,

William snatched his sister by the arm, bringing her closer through the music, '' You're out,"

" Now get the _hell_ out of here—,'' He seethed, teeth gritted as he forced her back, causing her to stumble across the smudgy floor,

'' You don't get to decide that for me, Will—,'' She gulped on her own hiccup, eyeing her brother down,

'' _Miss_ _Hufflepuff_ over here just wanted to have some fun—,'' She mocked herself through pouting, earning laughs from their friends as she did,

But before she could continue her tells, her insides twisted, the nauseous feeling swirled her mind,

'' Wait—,'' Navy swallowed, feeling the sudden movement of her brother pushing her back rocking her. She needed to throw up; she could feel her mouth water as she spun around,

Running towards the bathroom without another word spoken to her friends, hearing as they mumbled behind her,

With a cough, she kneeled down over the sink, her fingers brushed her hair to one side as she bent over the ceramics, '' Fucking hell—,'' She puffed to herself, wiping her mouth with the edge of her sleeve,

She didn't throw up, she didn't have to anymore, her within's stilled, but her head spun out of control as she sought to stand straight, her hands scored cold against the sink in the darkened bathroom,

She shook her head at the dimmed reflection behind her in the mirror, she didn't hear anyone come in, and all she wished to believe was that the elixir in her bloodstream playing her a prank,

But Navy's breaths hitched in the back of her throat the second she felt his chest pushed against her back, causing a slightly muffled sound to flee her lips,

" What was _that_?" Draco mocked her, cold fingers clenched around her waist, closing the heated space between them,

" Was that a _moan_ , Navy?"

She shook her head, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth as she tried to push him back,

'' That little act you put on out there with Adams was something else, let me tell you that,'' He talked slowly, his voice hoarse,

'' And all for me, wasn't it?''

'' Just like the desperate whore you are, right?''

" Fuck you, Malfoy," She spat at the blonde boy as the harsh taste of the moonshine she poured down her throat moments ago scored bitter on her tongue, the sickening feeling bubbled in her stomach,

He let out a peel of dark, quiet chuckles at her words, the hot breaths fanned her neck as he leaned close, his teeth nibbled at her earlobe, " _No_ —," He taunted her trembling self,

'' But I will fuck _you,_ just like last time _,''_

'' And all you have to do, is _beg_ _for_ _it_ ,''

_______


	3. 2,

" But I will fuck you, just like last time,"

" And all you have to do, is beg for it,"

" I won't," Navy tried to convince Draco as he stood tall behind her. His hands digging into her waist as he towered over the drunk girl, but deep inside,

Navy knew that it was herself that needed convincing,

_____

_He pinned her deep down in between the sheets as he towered over her._

_Navy's eyes rolled to the back of her head the second she felt his hand rubbing over her pussy — a shaking breath fled her throat at the power his hand held of her,_

_The power he held of her,_

_She didn't want to do this._

_She didn't want to cheat on the kind boy that she loved, but there was something about Draco, this night, in particular, that was tempting beyond explanation,_

_'' This fucking cunt,'' He breathed heavily in her ear, a raspy grunt tore through his vocals as he rubbed his cock against her,_

_'' This fucking cunt,''_

_Draco was high. He was out of his mind, but she didn't care, because so was she,_

_The pill he granted her with earlier had worked its magic. Her head clouded in the dust as he bit her lower lip, her hips bucked into his in pure excitement,_

_The music of the party going on outside the door shredded the muffled room, the lights slipping through the cracks of wood lightened up the pale skin on top of hers perfectly,_

_She had never seen him this close before._

_He was familiar, but she had never once looked at the boy, breathing hard on top of her in the way she did now,_

_He bent back, trailing his tongue over her body as he went, tasting her in all ways imaginable, '' Fuck you're so wet for me, aren't you?''_

_Navy nodded from her laying position, the cold hands gripped her by her knees, flinging them over his shoulders, tugging her closer to him,_

_'' You fucking whore,''_

_She shook at that,_

_Navy had never been handled the way Draco took care of her at this moment, and that made her soak, even more,_

_The way he spoke to her, the way he touched her was rough, unholy, dangerous,_

_The blonde one sunk his head in between her thighs, sucking on the tender skin as he groaned at the sweet taste of her, how her skin was mere as soft as it looked to be,_

_Silk, her flushed skin against his lips made his eyes roll, the way her thighs clenched together at every inch he kissed, starved him,_

_He wanted her._

_Navy was Theodore's, but not anymore,_

_Draco's fingers ripped the black underwear apart, causing a gasp to trail her throat as he did, but he didn't bother._

_He didn't have the patience to take them off,_

_Ever since he watched her walk in through the door to his home a few hours ago, he wanted to rip her dress off, and he wanted to tear the lingerie right off her body,_

_To show her that right now, she was his, to do whatever he pleased with, the blow rushed through his veins as he brought his mouth to her pussy,_

_His eyes locked in hers as he licked a flat stripe up her folds,_

_Her entire body flinched, her hips rocked into him,_

_He buried his mouth in her heat, sucking her clit as she whined, but that only triggered the boy even more because he wanted her to be quiet,_

_He had told her to shut up,_

_To not utter one single word as he made her feel good, so fucking good,_

_He could do that. He knew how to please her in ways she has never been pleased before,_

_Draco's fingers moved to her entrance, slowly thrusting inside as her spine arched in pure pleasure,_

_She couldn't take this, the fire of being with someone new, to be with a boy she never been with before,_

_And the fact that it was Draco made it all heavenly,_

_She had heard the tells about him, she knew him, she was a friend of his, and she wanted to stay that way,_

_She loved Theodore. She really did, but the way Draco's tongue flicked over her pussy, how his finger arched inside her at the right time, hitting her sweet spot, over and over and over was,_

_Seductive,_

_His fingers were heaven to her, he played with her pussy in a way that was addicting,_

_'' Are you going to cum for me, little slut?'' He mocked, his finger slipped out before roughly pounding back in, his lips glued to her clit, using slow, teasing strokes,_

_Navy couldn't speak. She merely nodded as she tried to muffle the moan growing in the back of her throat,_

_He had told her to shut up, and she planned to do just that,_

_'' Then fucking cum for me, let me taste you, White,''_

_Her insides coiled, the knot deep inside her swirled as she came, hard, good — too fucking good._

_She had never finished like this before. The way his tongue danced over her bundle was unexplainable,_

_'' Such a fucking slut,'' He growled, pulling his fingers out of her, enjoying the view of her falling apart,_

_'' I want to do something,''_

_Navy's head rose to level his, her eyes bored through his as he leaned over his nightstand, dragging the drawer out, '' I want you to hurt for me, White,''_

_'' I want you to scream in ways you have never screamed before,''_

_Her eyes grew wide. Her panting breaths hitched as she watched what he brought out,_

_A knife,_

________

'' You don't?'' He hissed in her ear, fingers digging into the silky material of her dress,

'' You don't want me to fuck you?'' He held, his hand moving to brush the hair off her shoulder,

'' I think you do, White,''

Navy shook her head, chewing her bottom lip, '' I made that mistake once before and I won't—,''

'' _Mistake_?'' He snapped in her ear, his hand off her as he bored grey eyes through hers in the reflection of them in the mirror,

'' You call _that_ night a fucking mistake?''

Navy gulped, in the loss of her words as her head spun, '' No, I—,''

'' I don't know,''

Draco slowly nodded, narrowing his eyes in hers as he thought hard what he would do next,

Navy wasn't his, but she was something else — she kept him on edge, her pussy was similar to the drugs he loved to blow up his nose,

The blonde one wrapped his arms around her, turning her around in his grip to face her fully. Her eyes sought to focus in the grey hues, but her vision was dizzy,

'' Do you know what I think?'' Draco smirked, hands moving to cup her cheeks, finger tore into her skin, bending her head back to look at him,

'' I think you _need_ something to make you feel better,''

But before she had the chance to collect her thoughts, his hand dipped into his pocket, pulling one of those clear plastic bags he had their night together,

'' Something to clear your mind a bit,''

A light blue pill placed in his palm as her eyes snapped between him and the rock, '' What is it?''

'' It will make you feel better, that's all you need to know, '' He grinned, raising his hand to his mouth, placing the pill on his tongue as he did last time,

'' You know what to do,''

She didn't want to. She didn't want to. She didn't want to.

She wanted to leave, to walk out the door and slip down into her boyfriend's lap, to feel Theodore's arms wrap around her in a way that made her feel safe, protected,

She didn't want Draco. She wanted Theodore,

Her mind in the battle between right and wrong, and yet, even if she knew she shouldn't,

Navy did it anyway,

She pushed herself up on her toes, hands grasped around his neck as she forced her lips against his, her tongue twirled to lick the tablet of him, and the moment she did,

The instant she swallowed it, her head cleared, the sickening feeling faded,

Draco hauled back, smirking devilishly at the girl in front of him, '' Well? Does the little slut feel any better?''

'' I do—,'' Navy spoke up, finding the loss of her words, '' Did William give you these?''

Her hands dropped to her sides, taking a shoe back from the blonde boy as he nervously huffed, tilting his head, '' Maybe,''

Navy's eyes rolled, her arms now crossed over her chest as he stared at her, '' But you don't mind, do you?'' Draco rose a brow, his hand traveling to touch her chin,

'' Not that you have any say in this, but I know you enjoy this _mistake_ as much as I do,''

The ring-covered thumb dragged her bottom lip down, '' Don't you?''

Navy gulped, feeling her heat wet off the low tone in his voice, the raspy dangerous splint,

She would lie if she told him otherwise because she did, she enjoyed this more than she should, but only in her intoxicated mind, '' I do,''

A vicious smirk climbed his front as he stepped back, rushing an eager hand through his hair, '' Wait here,''

Draco marched out, his steps urged through the mass of moving students, dancing in the pace of the throbbing music,

He made his way over the floor, halting at the couches his friends still rested in,

'' Clara,'' He called out for her, nearly inaudible through the loud tones of music,

She didn't hear him, with her lips plastered to Blaise's, she was in her own mind,

'' Fucking hell,'' Draco grumbled to himself, taking a stride closer as he felt a hand yanking him back,

Theodore's stare matched his, pulling Draco down, '' How is Navy?''

Draco bit his lower lip, trying to hide the provoking smile he felt coming, clearing his throat to appear severe,

'' She's feeling better. She'll be out in a bit,''

Theodore slowly let go of Draco, trailing the roll of blow up to his lips, taking a deep breath of the blunt,

'' Good,'' He mumbled, blowing out the smoke before his head snapped back to Willam, continuing the conversation,

Draco's eyes rolled, looking back at Clara and Blaise, who had finally worked apart. The girl dragged her thumb underneath her lip, collecting the stains of smudged lipstick before she noticed Draco standing behind her,

'' _Sir_?'' She joked, her eyelashes battled at him, '' What can I do for you?''

Draco's grey hues gazed over the bottle covered table, clocking a flask of clear liquor — his head titled towards it as it caught Clara's attention,

'' Take that and come with me,''

She nodded, her feet flat on the floor as she gripped the neck of the bottle, swinging it with her as she walked after the blonde one, stumbling into the darkened bathroom,

'' What are we doing here, Malfoy?'' Clara questioned him, his eyes clocked Navy, still leaning against the sink,

'' Oh...'' Clara smirked, biting her lower lip, '' I like the idea of this,''

Draco walked up to the counter next to the sink, snatching the bottle out of Clara's hand as he ripped the cork off it, eyes flickered down to it before they leveled Navy, '' Go ahead,''

Navy hesitated, her mind was still dizzy with everything she had poured down her throat, '' I don't think it's a good—,''

'' Don't be scared, little girl,'' Draco grinned, his hand on her chin as he dragged it down, stretching the flask up to her lips, and in a swift move, he bent her head back, spilling the bitter liquid down her throat,

'' There you go,''

Navy felt the fluid burn through her as she shook her head, her vessels drowning in the drunkness once again,

'' _Clara_ ,'' Draco spoke, '' Come here,''

The red-headed girl did as asked, strolling over to them, '' Kiss her,''

Clara rose a brow, so did Navy, narrowing eyes in each other,

Draco took a step back, his spine leaning against the wall as Clara's hands snaked around her friend's waist, pulling her up on the counter,

Clara strived her legs apart, standing in between them as she tilted closer, '' Are you okay with this?''

A heated breath escaped Navy's lips as she nodded, '' I am,''

Navy matched Clara's doings, her head bent closer, fingers moved to tangle themselves into the red curls,

Their lips collided, hands moved wild — Clara's hands once again on her ass as she dragged her towards the edge off the counter, her fingers slipping around her hips,

'' Good girls,'' Draco breathed out, still leaning against the wall,

'' Such slut's,''

The girl's barely heard him, too into their own actions that the memory of him watching them as he lit a blunt, deeply inhaling the smoke, washed their minds,

The hand moving over Navy's hips slipped in between them, slowly finding its way to push her underwear to the side, '' _Fuck_ —,'' Navy breathed out,

'' Just wait,'' Clara moaned into her parted lips, sucking her best friends lip in between her teeth as she lightly bit it, '' There,''

Her fingertips gently circled Navy's clit, causing her to pull the red-headed girl closer, almost slamming her into herself as the jolts of electricity tore through her,

The touch of Clara's fingers rubbing over her clit made her eyes roll, her chest heavy,

'' Do you want her _inside_ _you_ , White?'' Draco spoke up, blowing out smog through his nostrils,

'' Do you want her to make you feel good?''

Navy quickly nodded, her hips bucked into Clara's hand — their tongues still swirling around each other, their kiss still hot, wet, sloppy,

Clara felt the rush of ecstasy flushing as she gently pulled back underneath Navy's skirt, before the finger working her pussy, slipped inside her, her thumb taking over the circling motions,

'' Oh... _Fuck_ —,'' Navy clenched, her head thrown back, '' Yes, yes, yes,''

Clara's finger pounded in and out of her cunt, her lips moved down Navy's jaw, over her neck as she sucked on the pale skin,

Draco pushed himself off the wall, his eyes glued at the girls,

He had no power in tearing his eyes off them, they were mesmerizing to him, the way Navy moaned through the muffled music reminded him of the night a few weeks ago,

How she moaned for him, how that sweet little grunt in the back of her throat made him more than hard,

He wanted to feel her again, but he knew she would never let him, so he did the best next thing,

He watched as Clara touched her,

His hand gripped around the flask of liquor, taking a demanded stride up to them,

His fingers roughly grabbed Navy by the roots of her hair, bending her head back to look at him, and she did, her eyes bored through his, her lips parted as she panted hard by the deeds of her friend still finger fucking her,

" You're so fucking wet," Clara groaned,

Draco smirked at the look of her, how much power he felt to have over the girl without even being the one to make her feel good,

He trailed the bottle up to her lips, still having a coarse hold of her hair, and from inches away, he poured the liquid into her mouth,

Navy pleasantly swallowed it, before he pathed it out, letting the stream of firewater spill over her chest,

Clara grunted at that, still kissing her chest as the moonshine flooded down Navy's skin,

And instead of kissing her best friends chest, her tongue licked up the drink, drowning the nearly exposed breasts,

'' _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ —,'' Navy heaved, feeling the fingers of her best friend hitting the right spot,

'' Yes... yes, right there,''

Her hips rocked into her best friend as Draco's hold of her head tensed,

'' Look at me, you fucking whore,'' He demanded,

'' I want you to look at _me_ when you cum, **not** her,''

She did. Navy kept her eyes in Draco's as Clara kept the pace up, her fingertips twitching inside her to make her hit her peak,

'' Please don't stop—,'' She begged, '' I'm—,''

'' _Fuck_ —,''

Navy's legs started shaking, her chest rose as her eyes nearly fluttered close, the feeling of arousal tore through her — she bounced out of control at the orgasm,

Her best friend pulled away, proud over her doings before snatching the bottle out of Draco's hands,

'' Next time, _you_ do that,'' Clara nodded towards Draco, noticing how the bulge inside his pants grew at Navy's whimpers,

He amusingly rolled his eyes, letting go of her hair as she began to calm down; her back collided with the mirror behind her, exhausted at what just passed,

'' _Well_...'' Clara smirked, '' Looks like my job here is done,''

But either Navy or Draco paid her any attention as she walked out, in a complete loss in the tension between them,

Navy felt her insides slightly coiling still, her heat throbbing as the door slammed closed,

'' You're something else, White,'' Draco breathed out, " You know that right?"

His hand moving to her throat, gripping it roughly as his head dipped down, licking a stripe up her skin, feeling the bitter taste of the alcohol he had poured over her,

''Draco—,''

'' Did I say you could _fucking_ speak?'' Draco growled, raising a brow at her, ring-coated fingers dug into the tender skin as he mocked her,

" Put your tongue out,"

_" Now,"_

Navy playfully shook her head, still dizzy from the liquor. She knew this set Draco off,

That he lost his mind at her obedience, but the risky girl didn't care — in this state of mind, she loved the punishment that came with it,

" No—,"

His hand clenched, his eyes narrowed as he pushed his body onto hers, earning a gasp from her as he did,

" _I said_ , put your fucking tongue out,"

And this time, she did.

Her lips parted to do as he asked, her heavy breaths fanned his pale skin,

" Good girl," He smirked before his hand tucked underneath her dress, his thumb dragged against her pussy, collecting her juice on it,

He forced his thumb down her throat, allowing her to relish the taste of herself — amusingly biting his lip as he tended back,

" Now feel how good you taste,"

Navy moaned at his act, sucking his thumb off before they both jumped apart,

Heavy pounding on the door scored through the hushed music, both of them snapped their necks to the entrance,

'' Navy, are you in there?''

______


	4. 3,

The sun tickled her eyelashes as she felt a warm hand gently stroke over her naked back, nearly as if he was writing something, '' Goodmorning, love,'' Theodore whispered into her head, looking over the girl resting next to him,

Navy merely huffed as she turned in the sheets, fully facing him, '' Morning,'' She mumbled back. Her eyelids heavy, her throat sore — the taste of liquor still burned bitter on her tongue,

" How was your sleep?" He spoke, his fingertips tracing goosebumps down her arm, " Sounds as if you slept just fine,"

She groaned, her face buried into his chest,

'' Where did you go last night?'' He questioned her absence, '' I looked for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you,''

She swallowed, her mouth dry, '' I went to bed... I didn't feel too well,''

In her mind, she did go to bed, to Theodore's bed. Navy didn't remember what happened following Clara's kiss. She never did recollect things that passed during her high. Her mind always blocked the stain of memories,

His hand snaked underneath the covers, wrapping in the curve between her chest and hip, pulling her body straight into him,

'' That's too bad,'' He breathed out, his lips an inch away from hers, " I wanted to see you before bed,"

'' Do you feel better now?''

Navy bowed her head, stray strands of hair fell over her eyes as Theo blew them off, his nose scrunched, mouth arched into a smirk,

'' Much better,'' She tried to convince him, '' Dra—,''

She cleared her throat at the twisting feeling in her stomach, hushing her self from the exposé that nearly trailed her tongue,

'' _Clara_ gave me something for my head last night,'' She lied to the boy holding her,

The tip of her nose lightly brushed against the warm skin of Theodore's neck, planting a soft kiss after — a grunt fled his lips as she did, the static sprouted through his veins by her gentle touch,

'' Navy—,'' Theo grinned, his eyes searched hers, '' What did you do with Clara last night?''

The tone in his voice shifted into a lower one; a bid tore in the otherwise mild vocals, and it cut her off guard as she stared up at him, her eyes locked in his from below,

'' I don't know what you're—,''

'' The _couch_ , baby,''

She swallowed, the tender skin of her cheeks flushed as she thought of it, how Clara made her feel in front of everyone, and how dauntless she was,

How did she even dare to do that in front of Theodore, Blaise, Draco, anyone in that room? That wasn't Navy. She didn't do that,

Except that she did, last night she did, and she could see the glimpse of jealousy in the corner of Theodore's eyes, how his arm clenched around her the second she bit her lower lip,

She knew what she wanted to do for him, how to make him forgive and forget what he had witnessed the night before,

Navy kept her lip in between her teeth, letting her hands path his muscular chest, down over the toned torso, halting right above the waistband of his boxers,

He rose a brow, the upper lip curving,

She sucked in a breath before her head dipped underneath the heated cover, kneeling back over the mattress as she positioned herself at his hips, one of her knees in the middle of his legs as she tugged his underwear down,

Theodore was already hard, nearly too hard at the feeling of her bending over him, her lips printed a trace of kisses down his abdomen,

His chest heavily pounded up and down, his muscles flexed against her skin as she made it down to his bulge,

She licked a flat stripe up his cock, following her hand gently grabbing it,

'' _Fuck_ —,'' He growled, his hands slipped under the sheets, fingers tangled into her hair as he clenched,

Navy's hand pumped his dick up and down as she took his tip into her mouth, her lips lapped around the head, her tongue licking around it,

Theo's fingertips coiled at the roots of her hair, bucking his lips into her mouth as he held her head in place — a gag scored her throat, but he didn't care,

'' Your mouth is so _fucking_ hot, so _fucking_ warm,'' He grunted, his hands tensed as he pushed into her mouth harder, faster, '' Fuck, Navy—,''

She tried to keep up her pace, her hands thrust at the shaft of his cock, her fingers gently squeezing around his balls as his head rose from the pillow,

He gave her a daring look, her eyes prickled in tears by the acts, '' On the floor, _now_ ,''

She did as he asked, slipping down at the wood, holding on her knees for him,

'' Such a needy girl,'' Theodore devilishly rose a brow, ''Hands behind your back,''

Her arms fell to her sides, fingers entwined behind her back,

He took a dangerous step towards her, mounting over her as he cupped her cheek, bending her head back for '' _My_ needy girl,''

Theo's thumb dragged her lower lip down, the metallic on his finger sensed cold against her chin — his other hand wrapped around his dick, slowly pumping it up and down, getting himself ready for her,

Her eyes snapped to his cock, a waver off watering in her mouth by the look of him, how he stood tall, exposed in front of her, his body severe, the veins on his lower arms popping out,

'' Open your mouth,'' He demanded, making her jaws drop, her lips parted, '' So good for me,''

Navy's underwear soaked, the lingering feeling of Theodore taking control of her shook her insides as arousal flooded her,

'' I want to fuck your mouth,'' He trailed his thumb into her parted lips as she tightened them around it, '' And I want you to _fuck yourself when I do,''_

Her eyes flayed wide, '' What did you just say?'' She choked on her own saliva, lightly shaking her head,

'' And I want you to look at me when I do,'' He spoke,

She swallowed the feeling coiling in the back of her throat — she knew she must have heard that wrong, there was no way Theodore would've thought of that,

He was too gentle with her,

Navy kept her eyes in his, stretching her spine to parallel herself with his dick; a spirling feeling rushed through her as his hand moved over her head, gripping roughly at the back of it,

Without another word, he brought his dick up to her lips, thrusting it in as he threw his head back,

His speed well kept, the stuttering moans escaping her tongue turned him on, even more, her fingers still braided behind her back, and in the position he did as he pleased with her,

He fucked her mouth, rough and hard, just like she deserved to after her doings the night before,

'' Fuck—,"

"I love fucking this mouth,'' He moaned out, his hips bucking back and forth,

Drops of sweat fled his hairline as he looked down at her in attempts to restrain himself from finishing, but there was no way in doing so,

The instant his eyes placed on her, watching how her mouth took his cock so well, how her eyelashes batted up at him, how her eyes pooled in tears, how the drool slipped the corner of her mouth as she gagged,

It was too overwhelming for him, he needed the release, and he needed her to take it, to swallow his load as he came in her mouth,

'' I am going to come in your mouth, fuck—,'' He heaved, his other hand slipped around her head, pushing her harder into him as the warm ribbons filled her throat, making him growl out,

Theodore broke away, flopping down on the bed as she wiped the drool off her chin with the spine of her hand, standing straight, shooting the clock on his nightstand a swift look only to realize —,

She's late,

_____

Navy rushed her way out of the chambers, pulling her skirt down as she ran, not for it to hitch up inappropriately in the hallway,

Her heels stumbled out to the courtyard, over the stone-covered ground before she rounded the corner, and there they were,

William and Clara, leaning against the wall, impatiently waiting for her,

'' There she is,'' Willam yelled, throwing his hands out in the air as he greeted his sister, '' Late, as usual, I see,''

Navy's eyes rolled at his mocking, her hand held over her eyebrows to shimmer the burning sun,

'' I think it's the Hufflepuff in her, that's making her late all the time,'' Clara chuckled, her back slightly pushed off her wall, '' I mean, us Slytherin's are never late,''

'' Really witty,'' Navy faked a smile, pouting at the two in front of her as her eyes flicked to the blunt William stretched towards her,

'' Tradition,'' Her brother grinned as Clara squatted down, her skirt nearly shrugged against the ground,

The silver lighter placed in between her fingertips, turning the blaze on to lit up the splint — with a deep breathe, the rolled piece of grass trailed smoke around it,

'' Fucking hell,'' Clara groaned, her head fell to the wall as her eyes fluttered close, her hand reached through the air, handing the lighter to Navy,

William smirked at the girl enjoying his trades, " Good, right?"

Navy took it, placing the brassy joint between her rims, flaming her blunt up,

Her head scored dizzy by the fumes she inhaled, her fingers clenched around it as she sucked the harsh smoke down,

Her throat burned,

Navy was never the one to smoke, but this was their tradition, her, Clara and Will's, before the first class back in school after a break, they would meet up here, where no one could see them, and get high,

'' What the fuck were you on last night?'' William blurted out, smirking cheekily at his sister, '' You were completely out of it. When I joined you, you were sitting on top of Clara—,''

'' Shut up,'' Clara hewed him off, rolling her eyes at him, '' I gave her a pill, and she had _a little_ to drink, nothing more than that,''

Navy's eyes flickered between them, noticing how William's eyes narrowed at Clara, '' Well, you didn't get those pills from me, that's a fact,'' He spat, making her look up at him,

Her hunched position stood tall next to him, '' What is that supposed to mean?''

'' That my _shit_ is safe, Clara,'' Wiliam rose, his arm reached through the air to make a point, '' The things you get from me is safe, but that garbage you buy out on the streets, can—,''

He held, jaws clenching, the shirt tensed around his shoulders, '' That shit can make you _finger_ _fuck_ my sister at a party I'm invited to,''

'' That's not fair, Willia—,''

He snatched the blunt out of her grip, dropping it to the grass as he stamped on it, making sure no fire would pass,

'' Now get to class,'' He endangered, gesturing for her to leave,

Navy noticed how his temper was about to snap, how her brother visibly shook out of how reckless they had been the night before,

Navy's hand sensed warm on Clara's shoulder, gently stroking it, '' I'll be right there, save me a seat, alright?'' She forced a smile, hiding the fact that her head spun out of control,

William inhaled a sharp breath, blowing out the smoke at the two of them as Clara glared at him,

" We do, as long as you don't bring the fucking trash," Her best friend cursed, her legs bending to pick the bag up, swinging it over her shoulder before she stormed off, still cursing underneath her breath as she went,

Navy meets her brother's daring glare, '' Really?''

'' Was that really necessary?'' She snapped, making William huff,

'' It was,''

William smirked provokingly at her, in a way he knew would set her off, '' Don't give me that damn attitude, _Naves_. You know she needs guidance sometimes,''

Navy scoffed, her brows furrowed, '' I beg your pardon?'' Her head shook, her fingers flung the blunt away,

'' Then maybe, stop giving her... _oh_ what do you call it now?''

'' Right. _Shit_ —,'' Navy kept taunting her brother, making his hands curl into fists, '' Then you should stop giving her your fucking _shit_ , Will,''

He strode closer, pointing an accusing finger at her, '' Or what? What are you going to do? Tell father?'' William chuckled, narrowing eyes in hers,

'' You know what? Do it. He'll never believe you anyway,''

Navy amusingly rolled her tongue on the inside of her lower lip, biting it after, '' We'll see, brother,''

She rose a brow as she backed away, eyeing him up and down, '' I'm sure mother wants to know about your _after-hours_ activities,"

Navy felt her eyes roll as she made it to class, her temper worn by the vexing brother she had. He always managed to sneak under her skin, one way or another, and that bugged her more than anything,

She loved her brother, but since their father has been absent most of the time, William had taken on the responsibility of being a fathers figure, when it suited him,

Her steps echoed through the hall before she froze in the doorway,

She gulped at how they had seated themselves, '' There she is,'' Clara smiled, sitting next to Blaise and Pansy — her call out for Navy made Theodore turn around, facing his girlfriend,

'' _Finally_ , how is she feeling?'' He mocked her, looking forward as he earned a laugh from Blaise, knowing what she and William had done,

'' I'm fine,'' Navy huffed, inhaling deeply in a strive to calm her eager thoughts. She slipped down, next to Theodore, noticing the empty seat on the other side of her,

Her books placed in front of her, her elbows too, she fiddled with the feather in between her fingertips as she looked at her boyfriend,

'' You okay?'' He hummed, eyes plastered at the professor in the front of the class, but his jaw tilted closer to her, '' You seem out of it,''

'' That's because _she_ _is_ out of it,'' Clara mumbled from ahead of them, twirling a red curl between her fingers,

Navy sighed, chewing her bottom lip as she sought to focus on her teacher,

______

_'' I want you to hurt for me, White,''_

_'' I want you to scream in ways you have never screamed before,''_

_Her eyes grew wide. Her panting breaths hitched as she watched what he brought out,_

_A knife,_

_She got nervous, more than it._

_Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she looked at the blonde boy kneeling back over her, placing himself in between her legs,_

_'' Do you want me to hurt you, White?''_

_She swallowed, feeling the rush of ecstasy within as she nodded,_

_'' I need words, use that pretty little mouth of yours,'' Draco growled at her, making her thighs clench at the low, raspy voice,_

_'' I want you to hurt me, Draco—,''_

_'' Don't you dare say my fucking name,'' He threatened, his hand roughly gripped her by her chin, bending her head back,_

_" What's my name?"_

_He raised the knife in between them, the hand around her chin placed into the mattress next to her, lowering himself close to her ear,_

_'' What's my fucking name?'' He whispered again, his teeth scratching at her earlobe,_

_Navy gulped, her fingertips grasping around the silky green material of the sheets, '' Malfoy,''_

_'' That's right. It's Malfoy to whores like yourself,''_

_She should be upset, offended by his choice of words, but she wasn't. The way he spoke to her soaked her in ways she'd never been wet before,_

_'' I want you to hurt me, Malfoy,'' She corrected herself,_

_'' Hurt me,''_

_He rose from her jawline, letting the tip of the blade skim over her flushed cheek, down her throat, over her collarbone, and right as she believed he would pull the knife away,_

_He dug the peaky tip right into her skin, cutting a tiny tear in the pale, soft skin,_

_Her back arched, her hands clenched around the cover as her head flew back,_

_It didn't hurt; strangely, it only turned her on even more,_

_'' Don't fucking move,'' He made sure she heard him before his head dipped down, his tongue licked a flat stripe up her throat, collecting the drips of blood on it,_

_'' Fuck,'' He cursed, kissing his way up behind her ear, '' So fucking good for me,''_

_His hand in between them, pumping his dick up and down, the other one still tightly wrapped around the knife,_

_'' Are you ready for me, little slut?''_

________

Navy's hand moved up to the scar he had left behind on her skin, in the soft spot right above her collarbone, her thighs squeezed together at the thought of him, what he did to her that night,

How he talked to her,

'' What's the matter, _White_?''

She flinched, her entire body jolted back in her chair as her eyes locked in grey ones; a gasp left her lips before she had the chance to muffle it,

" All caught up in your..." His eyes fled down her body, licking his bottom lip, " Thoughts?"

'' What are you—,'' Theodore's neck snapped to Navy's as he noticed his friend sitting beside her, '' Took you long enough, Malfoy,''

Theo smirked as he scratched his jawline, his hand placed on Navy's back after, '' Was _that_ girl really so longwinded?''

Navy's breath hitched, lightly coughing at Theodore's words, '' What?''

The smirk glued to his lips grew broad, '' Yes, Malfoy was surely _entertained_ this morning,''

Her brows furrowed, her lips pushed into a firm line, her head shifted to look at the blonde one next to her,

'' Do you remember her name this time?'' Theodore pushed as Draco's eyes rolled, jaws clenched,

" Or how she looked like? Not just the size of—,"

'' I didn't get her name,'' Draco evilly grinned, hewing Theo off, '' But allow me to tell you what she did give me,''

Navy's eyes grew wide. The oxygen missed her lungs the second his cold hand gripped her thigh underneath the table,

She tore her stare away from his, her mouth slightly dropped as the strong fingers tensing around her tender skin,

Draco's face tilted closer to hers, making her feel the hot, minty breaths on her cheeks,

'' You see, she _touched_ me—,'' He held as his hand slid up her thigh,

'' In a way that made me go _mad_ ,'' He continued, and Navy understood he was talking to her, even if his eyes matched Theodore's,

'' Piss off, Malfoy,'' Theo shrugged, annoyingly turning back to look at the professor, '' We don't need to hear your proud stories,''

Draco stayed silent, he didn't bite back as he used to, he had his hands full — not even copying what Theodore spoke to him,

His hand felt heavy on her thigh, moving its way bellow her skirt, freezing fingertips eagerly traced circles on the inner thighs,

Navy's face tensed, sending the blonde one a swift look only to realize that he had his eyes locked in the front of the class, his spine rested against the backrest of his chair, his legs long in front of him,

She wanted him to stop. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her, here, in the middle of class,

But even if she was sitting next to her boyfriend, she could not help it,

The way his cold touch made her insides coil in pleasure, how excited she got, how ragged her breaths shifted,

She let him, the feather dropped from her grip the instant his finger fiddled with the edge of her underwear. It made her legs shut closed, making the blonde one quietly groan for himself,

Draco stretched his hand down his jacket, pulling out his wand as he aimed it at her knees, whispering, '' _Petrificus Totalus.''_

Navy's face fell into doubt as she felt a rigid feeling around her legs, holding them in place before his hand was back underneath her skirt, his fingertips one again played with her underwear, but she couldn't move,

Her legs were petrified in his magic. He had spelled her with a binding curse, making her legs stay completely still, not to sever the things he craved to do to her,

He leaned in again, shyly, only for her to hear, slightly peering at the hand Theodore had placed over her back, smirking devilishly for himself by the sight of it,

How he was about to make his girlfriend feel so good, right next to him,

" You _are_ going to fuck my hand, White,"

'' And I don't want to hear a _fucking_ word about it,''

________


	5. 4,

Draco stretched his hand down his jacket, pulling out his wand as he aimed it at her knees, whispering, '' _Petrificus Totalus.''_

" You _are_ going to fuck my hand, White,"

'' And I don't want to hear a _fucking_ word about it,''

With her breaths stuck in her throat, she tried to keep her head straight, her eyes set on the board in the front of the class,

But she couldn't focus as his finger slid under the thin fabric of her underwear, immediately seeking to tease her clit — her face twisted, her eyelids twitched the second his thumb rubbed over the sensitive spot,

'' You okay?'' Theodore threw her off, making her hues flay open, her chest bent over the desk in order to hide Draco's actions, '' You seem... tense,''

Navy swallowed, quickly nodding at her boyfriend, '' I'm—, '' Her shoulders tensed, her neck straight as Draco pushed a finger inside her,

'' Fine—,'' She breathed out trying to find the loss of words, her teeth gritted at the heavenly feeling his fingers brought her, not trying to expose herself,

Theodore shrugged, rolling his eyes at Navy's mysteries, '' If you say so,'' He mumbled, turning his face back to the professor,

Draco's fingers stroked her, slowly in ways that made her toes curl, her fingers gripping at the edges of the desk not to whimper — she wanted to scream, to let the provoking moan coiling in the back of her throat out, but she couldn't do that,

She wanted to squeeze her legs shut, but they were frozen from her waist down; she sought to resist the urging feeling of her eyes rolling to the back of her head,

'' Fuck,'' Draco whispered, tilting his head to the side, his nose brushing against her hair. He leaned back, even more, so he could watch Theodore over Navy's back,

'' Nott,'' Draco called out for him, '' Are you sure you don't want to hear the rest of the story?''

His finger pumped in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit as she fell apart in quietness beside him,

He could feel how her walls clenched around him, how much she wanted to rock her hips, to buck her pussy into his hand, to him finger fuck her in a way that would tear her apart,

Theo met his gesture, leaning back in his seat to level Draco, '' Fine, tell me,'' He whispered, the green eyes flickered back and forth between the Professor and the blonde one,

'' You see—,'' Draco smirked, quickening up the speed of his fingers, arching his wrist to please her breathtakingly,

'' As I said. She touched me in a way that made me go mad,'' His voice scored low, '' You know that feeling, where you almost break—,''

Navy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to muffle the sound, but it was nearly impossible. He hit her sweet spot, over and over and over,

Theo sent her a confused stare, eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head, looking back at Draco, '' That feeling where you are completely on edge, not knowing what to do...''

She swallowed at his words because, once again, he was talking to her. He knew that he held her on edge, the way his hand played with her pussy, taking advantage of her right here, in front of her boyfriend,

She was close. Draco's finger arched right where he knew she would break, he wanted her to release, he needed her too,

He was in complete control of the girl next to him,

Navy still bent over the desk, her hands placed over her mouth not to let out one single sound, her chest felt heavier than it had ever felt,

She was enjoying this — him pleasing her just like she needed him to, in that dangerous, reckless way she wished for,

In the way she craved,

Draco chuckled, still looking at Theo as he slowed his speed down, his breaths felt heavy close to her ear, '' She provoked me, you know? The way her _fingers_ —,''

'' That's enough,'' Navy growled out, her hand dipped beneath the table to yank his touch away, her other hand hauled at her wand in front of her, holding it over her legs, whispering '' _Finite,'_ ' beneath her breath,

The curse he had caused upon her bolted off,

Her harsh call made students snap their heads at the three of them. Navy snapped her neck to Draco, only to notice the grin still glued to his highlights, his thumb — the thumb he used to please her with stroking over his lower lip,

'' Fucking unbelievable,'' She mumbled, forcing her chair back, trying to stand up, but the second she does — a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling her down on it again,

'' What the fuck is up with you today?'' Theodore asked her, his sight chaotic to what his girlfriend was doing, '' Are you really _that_ high?''

Navy rolled her eyes, scoffing annoyingly at her boyfriend, '' Shove off,''

She tried to push him back; her temper failed her utterly, the smoke she inhaled earlier made her mind dizzy,

'' Stop, what the fuck—,'' Theo tried speaking,

'' Let her go, Theo,'' Clara interrupted him, shooting Navy a sympathetic glare, '' If she wants to go, let her,''

'' No. She's not—,''

'' I'm not feeling well, just leave me alone,'' Navy snapped, hewing him off,

'' I'll see you later,''

Her hand yanked away from his, her books plastered to her chest as she took severe strides out of the classroom. Her hand brushed through the brown hair in defeat,

She felt terrible for treating Theodore the way she did,

He didn't deserve that — but the feeling Draco had on her, the way he knew exactly how to treat her, how to make her eyes roll was overwhelming,

It was addicting, how good he was able to make her feel.

'' Where the fuck do you think you're going?'' He growled behind her in the hallway, his hand gripped the back of her neck, her chest pushed into the stone-covered wall,

'' Do you think you can walk out on me, White?'' He spoke harshly behind her ear, '' That you can do whatever you want?''

Her cheek scratched against the stone, her books fell into a mess around them, '' Let me go—,''

'' No—,'' Draco smirked, breathing in the scent of her before he sought her hands, bending them behind her back, '' _You_ do as _I_ say, remember that _little_ _girl_ ,''

The words he spoke, the way his voice shredded right through her, was more than thrilling,

He watched her closely. His eyes studied every inch of her side profile while having her pushed up against the wall in the deserted hallway,

'' What do you want, Malfoy?'' Navy whined out of the rough grip he held of her arms, '' Why can't you just leave me alone?''

He laughed at that, his body pressed against the back of hers, one of his hands held hers in place as the other one snaked up to her throat, grabbing it coarsely to bend it back,

'' What I want?'' He bit his lower lip, cold fingers dug into her skin, '' I want you to cum for me, White,''

Electricity shot throughout her every nerve, her body tensed, '' Will you do that, will you finish for me?''

Her breaths were ragged. She knew this was a game to Draco, that he wanted to prove that he could do as he wished with her, knowing that she belonged to his best friend, but she didn't care,

Not when he was this close, not when he held her in such a rough hold, not when his fingers tightened around her neck,

He leaned in, his chin on her shoulder, speaking lowly in her ear,

'' I want you to scream for me, _slut_ ,''

Navy nodded, chewing her bottom lip as he chuckled, letting the hold of her head go, his hand moving down her body, halting at the end of her skirt, '' You scream when I tell you to,''

'' Other than that, I don't want to hear a fucking word, understood?''

''Understood,''

His hand slid under her skirt, his fingers sought to thrust inside her, to feel how wet she was for him — and she was, her underwear soaked as he once again rubbed his thumb over her clit,

'' So fucking wet,'' He groaned in her ear, his head tilting down to her shoulder, biting, sucking, kissing the pale skin,

Her legs trembled; she could barely stand straight as he went deeper, harder, his fingers twitching within her right where she needed them to. Her forehead fell against the wall, shutting her eyes closed to focus on the tingling sensation inside,

'' Draco—,'' Navy whined, she was about to release, to fall apart in his arms, and the second that name dropped her tongue — he let his hands off her, taking a stride back,

Her eyes peeled open, the air in her lungs tightened, '' What are you—,''

'' I told you, _not_ _a_ _fucking_ _word_ ,'' He held, his face expressionless, '' And you didn't listen to me, White,''

The embrace around him shifted cold, merciless, his fists clenched,

'' That was a stupid move,'' He rose a daring brow, pulling out a napkin from his pocket, wiping his fingers clean,

Navy gawked at the petty act, scoffing underneath her breath before she pushed herself past him, '' You're mental, Malfoy — you know that right?''

He narrowed grey eyes in her, taking a boot closer,

She was nervous, almost terrified of what he could do to her, '' And you're nothing more than a desperate slut, but isn't that what we enjoy about each other?''

Her jaws dropped, her insides coiled, ''Fuck you,'' She tried to push him away, her fists slammed into his chest,

'' You did,'' He smirked devilishly, his tongue rolled inside his cheek, '' But now — I'll fuck Clara, just because you did _that_ ,'' Draco's hands clutched around hers, prying her off him in a rough move,

'' Disgusting,'' He mumbled, glaring her down before he forced her back, walking right past her, leaving her breathless behind,

______

'' Feeling any better?'' Theodore tugged her closer, his lips inches away from hers,

Navy's hands placed on his chest, arching her head back to look into the green eyes that always consumed her,

'' I do,'' She forced a smile, trying to distance herself from what the blonde one had told her earlier, '' Much better,''

'' Good,'' He mumbled, stretching his head down to kiss her. She kissed him back, her hands moved tangle her fingers into his messy hair, deepening the kiss,

'' Can I be next?'' Clara smirked beside them, making both of their necks snap to hers,

'' I mean — I want a kiss too, Naves,''

Navy chuckled at her best friend, but Theodore didn't; he annoyingly rolled his eyes, his hands wrapped tighter around her waist,

'' Fuck off, Clara,'' He muttered,

'' No, but I will fuck Navy—,''

'' Stop it,'' Navy burst out in laughter, twining her way out of Theodore's arms, leaning her back against the wall, '' He will kill you, you know?''

Clara's smirk grew broader, a curl of her hair twirled in her fingers, '' I know, why do you think I keep going?''

Navy rolled her eyes, her head fell to rest on Theo's shoulder, '' You're mad,''

'' I am,'' Clara smiled proudly, '' But only for you, baby,''

'' That's enough,'' Theo growled, his arms crossed over his chest as he shot Clara a death glare,

'' That's fucking enough, Adams,''

Clara laughed at his words; the provoking look in her eyes craved to keep going, but Navy shaking her head at the red-headed girl made her quiet down,

The students walking past them on the way to dinner in the corridor caught their attention. All three of them watched as people strolled before them,

Navy watched down the hall, her eyes went straight to the blonde-haired boy — his arm placed on the wall, towering over another student, his body close to hers, his eyes glued to her lips,

She tried to look away, to not let the craving of her mind get the best of her, but it was impossible,

She wanted to be the one standing close to him, to feel the minty breaths fan against her lips,

______

_'' Are you ready for me, little slut?''_

_The stinging pain of the cut he made in her skin made her gulp. His body was so close to hers, his cock stroked against her pussy,_

_'' Please—,'' Navy begged, not being able to take the teasing he brought anymore._

_She needed him, she wanted him,_

_'' Please, what?'' He mumbled, kneeling back, his nose stroking over her chest as he went,_

_Her voice airy, her breaths in stutters, '' Please, fuck me,''_

_Draco smirked against her skin, the knife wrapped in his hand dragged over her breasts, '' You want me to fuck you?''_

_She nodded eagerly, her lower lip sucked in between her teeth,_

_'' And how do you want me to do that, how do you want me to fuck you?''_

_The edge of the blade halted right over her nipple, gently digging into it as she gasped, her head thrown back in excitement,_

_'' I asked you a question,'' Draco continued, putting pressure on the tip of the knife,_

_'' Use your words, White,''_

_But Navy couldn't think, she couldn't breathe at his doings_ _,_

_The_ _eye-rolling feeling of the blade made her whine, '' I—,''_

_'' I want you to—,''_

_'' Not good enough,'' Draco held, tracing the blade lower on her body, halting right on the tender spot next to her hip,_

_'' I want to hurt you,'' He whispered to himself, gently stroking his thumb over her clit,_

_'' I want to hurt you while making you feel so fucking good,''_

_She flinched at the feeling of the knife scratching into her skin, '' What are you—,''_

_'' Quiet,'' He growled, his eyes plastered on the blood sipping out of the marks he's_ _carving_ _,_

_'' Not a fucking word,''_

_She did as he_ _told,_ _her back arched at the burning sensation as he ripped her skin, not being able to watch what he did,_

_Draco's thumb kept rubbing her, making her insides shred, '' I want to fucking hurt you,''_

_'' Then hurt me,'' She whispered as she began to relish the feeling he brought, how the tip of the blade numbed her,_

_Her whole body shook, her pussy soaked,_

_'' Oh I will, little girl,''_

_His head lowered, his tongue licked a stripe up where he had been,_

_'' Fuck—,'' The blonde boy moaned at the metallic taste before he bent back, raising a brow at what he had just scratched into her skin,_

_'' Look,'' He demanded, his hand dropped the knife, moving to grip Navy by her neck, bending her forward to look at her own body,_

_'' I said, fucking look,''_

_Her eyes fell to what he had done, sucking in a harsh breath,_

_The initials, D.M soared red on her pale hip._

______

Her mind clear of the dirty memory, her hand placed on her hip, over her skirt right where the mark still burned every time she showered,

Navy's head still leaned against Theodore's arm as she looked back at Draco, pushing himself off the wall, dragging his thumb down the girl's lower lip,

Navy rolled her eyes, huffing frustratingly as she watched him walk towards them.

His eyes matched hers,

Draco narrowed his sight, feeling provoked by how she had talked to him earlier. No one spoke to him that way, not in the way she did,

He needed to feel her. He craved the feeling of her squirming for air as he forced himself deeper, as he constantly drew moans of her screaming his name in pleasure,

The look in her eyes, that daring look, tore him to pieces. Navy bit her lower lip, leaning against the shoulder of her boyfriend, her hand slowly moved to braid her fingers with his, but still, she refused to break eyes with Draco,

The tension intrigued from feet away — Draco grew impatient, hungry, he starved to feel her mouth explore his skin as he fucked her,

He needed the pain of her nails digging deep into his back, even if he had hours before fucked someone else,

He didn't want Navy.

He craved her body,

The perfect, hushed whimpers, only he could earn from her. The ecstasy rushing through her nerved with every thrust he forced, the truth that he fucked her in ways she needed him to and that Theodore didn't,

He had thought about what he would do. If she would accept the proposition he was planning to grant her,

That's why he needed to touch her earlier in class, to make it known for her that she could feel so good if he was the one doing it,

'' Malfoy,'' Theo greeted Draco as he stepped close, '' Who was that?''

Theodore nodded towards the girl walking away from her heated moment with Draco, but he only shrugged, shaking his head at his best friend, '' No one,''

A curve on his upper lip as Navy locked her eyes in Draco's, '' Respectful,'' She mumbled, holding onto Theo,

Draco tried not to grin, clearing his throat at the three of them, '' Join me for dinner?'' He spoke, tilting his head against the great hall,

'' Yes, please. I'm starving,'' Clara nearly shouted, dropping the curl out of her hands,

Navy pushed herself off Theodore, taking a stride next to Clara, but when she did — the blonde one stepped in front of her, blocking her way,

'' Draco, what are—,''

'' I need a word with White,'' He looked up at Theodore, '' We'll be just a minute,''

Clara intertwined her arm with his, dragging him with her down the hall, '' Don't be long,'' She yelled as they disappeared behind a corner,

Draco looked after them as they went, making sure that they were completely gone before his stare leveled Navy's again,

'' What could you possibly want now, Malfoy?'' Her arms crossed tightly over her chest, '' I thought you were on your way to fuck someone?''

'' I did,'' He bite back, making her breath hitch, '' But I wanted to ask you something,'' He continued, taking another boot closer,

Her spine pressed against the wall, her eyes fled down the black suit he wore before pleasing his again, '' Ask me _what_?''

'' It's not quite a question,'' He spoke, sarcasm tore through his vocals, '' More like an offer,''

Shivers trailed her skin, feeling the sweet taste of his breaths against her lips, '' An offer?''

'' Yes, _an_ _offer_ ,'' His hand placed on the stone, leaning close to her ear,

'' I want to fuck you, Navy—,''

He spoke her name. He never called her by her name — that made her core ache,

'' I want to use you, and I want you to use me,''

_________


	6. 5,

'' I want to use you, and I want you to use me,''

Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips as he spoke. She couldn't possibly believe the terms falling from them,

'' Are you completely out of your mind?'' Navy spat, taking a step back from the blonde boy,

The grin on Draco's lips grew viciously wider, his hand rushed through his hair as he stared at her,

'' Perhaps I am,''

Her eyes rolled, her lips pushed into a firm line, '' Well, you are. I'm not doing this with you, Malfoy. I have a boy—,''

He chuckled evilly at the last word she sought to speak before he hewed her off, earning a bewildered stare to climb upon her,

'' A boyfriend?'' He mocked, '' That never stopped you before, Navy,''

Her veins iced, her jaws slightly dropped as she watched him stand proudly tall before her,

'' That's fucking mean, Malfoy,'' She bites back, her teeth gritted, '' It's not like that,''

Another huff off his lips as he leaned closer, his eyes snapped to the students around them, not wishing to expose her just yet,

'' Then what is it like, _little_ _girl_?'' Draco's voice scored seducingly low in her ear, '' Has he seen _it_ yet?''

Navy swallowed; the scent of mint and cologne swirled her senses at his closeness. The finger placed on her hip made her wince,

'' I don't think he has, why would he be with someone who—,'' He halted, putting pressure upon his finger, making the wound carved in her hip ache,

'' Who was so willing to cheat on him?''

Navy's eyes shut close, her breaths ragged, '' Don't bring him in—,''

'' I didn't,'' Draco leaned back, matching her eyes, '' _You_ brought him into this,''

Her head shook as her arms tightened around her chest, seeking the bravery to stand against the blonde one,

'' Why is that Draco?''

Her using of his name made his jaws clench; a daring brow rose on his temples,

'' Why would you want to be with someone who isn't yours?'' Navy's voice airy, nearly in stutters as he rolled his eyes,

'' You're fucking stupid, aren't you?'' He snapped, cracking his neck before looking right back at her,

'' I don't plan to care for you. I want to fuck you,'' He came closer, almost trailing his tongue behind her ear,

'' I want to feel you squirm. I want you to take my cock like the slut we both know you are, and I want to fill you up—,''

Draco breathed in, groaning into her ear, '' I want to fill you up in ways you know Nott never will,''

She gasped, feeling how his hand snuck in between them, for no one but the to see — to feel,

'' And I want to touch you like you've never been touched before,'' His finger trailed a cold touch up her inner thigh,

'' That's what I want, but you're delusional if you ever think that I could care for you,''

Navy's brows furrowed, her heart felt heavy within as she sensed her nose slightly brush against the fabric off his suit jacket,

The knee-weakening scent off him made her core twist, her breaths trapped in her throat — but that provoked her. It triggered her that he wanted to use her,

That he wanted to use her body,

______

_Her eyes fell to what he had done, sucking in a harsh breath,_

_The initials, D.M soared red on her pale hip._

_'' What have you—,'' Navy tried to speak, her breaths hitched in the back of her throat as his hand around her tensed,_

_'' I said look, not speak, love,'' He mocked her. His hands wrapped around her completely to pull her onto him,_

_'' You said that you wanted me to fuck you?''_

_She nodded, her knees on each side of him,_

_'' But you know what I want?'' Draco's hand moved down her back,_

_'' I want you to fuck my face,''_

_Navy swallowed, her vision dizzy as he put pressure upon her back, tugging her over his head,_

_'' I want to feel you tremble on top of me,''_

_She nodded again, scared to utter a single word._

_Her thighs spread apart even more as he pulled her entirely over his face,_

_'' Now show me how good you can be for me,'' Draco mumbled. His fanning breaths felt warm on her skin as she lowered herself onto him,_

_'' Fuck—,'' She groaned the instant his tongue licked a stripe up her pussy, '' Yes, yes, yes,''_

_'' Keep that pretty mouth shut,'' He threatened from below her,_

_'' Unless my cock is in it, I want it shut,''_

_The way he spoke to her made her wince, jolts of electricity shot through her as his fingers dug into her hips, helping her rock over his mouth,_

_'' Fuck—,'' She whimpered again as his finger found her clit, rubbing circles over the bud, '' Oh—,''_

_She had no control over herself anymore. The pill she licked off his tongue earlier had reached its full potential._

_Her mind was overwhelmed,_

_'' So fucking good,'' Draco growled into her cunt,_

_'' Fuck my face, White. Fall apart on me,''_

_Her hips rocked as his tongue flicked into her pussy, teasing her in ways that made her eyes roll,_

_'' I can't—,'' She heaved,_

_Draco moved his free hand up her chest, pinching her nipple in between her fingertips,_

_Navy mewled at that, her back arched as she kept rocking over his mouth._

_Her every sense filled with pleasure as he pleased her,_

_'' Fuck—,'' Draco grunted, tightened the fingers around her breast,_

_'' I can't fucking wait to fill you up, to fuck you breathless,''_

_Her core clenched as his tongue played with her, making her shredded apart,_

_'' Malfoy—,''_

_'' Scream for me, White,'' Draco demanded, '' Scream for me, you fucking slut,''_

_And she did,_

_'' Oh god—,''_

_'' Fuck, fuck, fuck—,''_

_Her hands tangled into the blonde strands of hair as the euphoria twisted within her, making her head thrown back, her back arch,_

_And as she sought to push herself off him, to catch her breath from yet another orgasm,_

_His hands clamped onto her, holding her in place as he kept rubbing her clit, licking rough stripes up and down her soaked folds,_

_'' What are you—,'' She breathed out,_

_'' Cum again.'' Draco spat, flicking his tongue against her, '' I want you to cum again,''_

_'' Now,''_

_Navy barely had time to breathe from her last high as the stars started to form in her eyes, tears prickled,_

_'' I can't. Not again—,''_

_'' Cum. again.'' Draco nearly shouted, holding onto her deeper, grinding her hips over his mouth harder._

_'' Now.''_

_Navy whimpered, biting her bottom lip not to scream as she began rocking over him again, feeling the knot within her coiling, the arousal ripping her in pieces as tears rolled down her cheeks,_

_'' Oh. my. god,'' She cried out, '' Yes, yes, yes,''_

_'' Right there,''_

_'' Don't stop,''_

_'' Don't fucking stop, Malfoy,''_

_Her hands flew to her head, tugging at her roots as she let go for the third time,_

_Draco groaned, his hands pushed her back in the middle of her high, '' Fucking slut,''_

_Her eyes fluttered close, feeling how he bent over her,_

_His cock stroking against her throbbing pussy made her eyes snap open again, watching as he brought his tie to her wrists, binding them together with the headboard of the bed,_

_The smirk curling on Draco's lips made her breaths ragged, the starving look in his eyes made her core ache,_

_He lowered himself over her, spreading her legs wide as he spat into his hand, pumping his dick up and down,_

_'' I'm going to fuck you now,'' He lined himself up at her entrance,_

_'' And you are going to fucking cry for me,''_

________

'' I kindly decline,'' Navy forced a smile despite her thoughts, shoving the blonde boy off her,

'' Thanks, but no thanks,''

Draco watched her as he stepped back, dangerously tilting his head to the side, '' I will give you one more chance, say yes or I'll—,''

'' You'll do what?'' She rose a brow, '' You'll tell Theo?''

A peel of soft laughter fell off her lips, '' Then you'll be the one to lose your best friend. I hope you know that,''

His jaws clenched, his teeth gritted. He was furious, more than it,

Draco was used to people obeying his every word, and the resistance of the brown-haired girl before him made his blood boil, pure venom radiated off him as he smiled, maniacally,

'' Then I'll have to do what I do best,'' He spoke, evilly.

With that, he shifted around, storming off towards the great hall, in the directions her friends went,

_______

'' Why the fuck did he want to talk with her?'' Theodore rolled his eyes, '' I mean, do you know he disappeared with her at the party?''

Clara tensed her eyes wide. Her lips pushed together as she swallowed the sip of pumpkin juice, '' No. What did Naves say about that?''

Theo looked at her as she placed her glass back at the table, picking up her fork instead,

'' Nothing. That she was tired and went to bed. I found her in my room when I went up there,''

She nodded at his words, chewing on her food,

'' Well, perhaps that's the truth then?'' She lied, knowing that it was as far from the fact you could possibly come, but Clara adored her best friend, more than anything,

She would never be the one to betray Navy,

Theodore's elbows placed onto the table, his head sunk into his head as he huffed frustratingly, '' Perhaps. I just feel like she's hiding something from me, ever since I couldn't go to that party at the Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago—,''

'' Something between us has been different,''

Clara swallowed, looking up at the boy across the table, '' Oh—,'' She held, nervously twirling a curl between her fingertips,

'' I'm sure it's nothing, don't think about it,''

Theo's brows furrowed, his fingers scratched over his sharp jawline, '' Don't think about it?'' He mimicked her,

'' How the hell am I supposed to _not_ think about it?''

The red-headed girl rolled her eyes, scoffing towards him, '' As if _you_ never cheated on her, Theo,''

His face fell into guilt, the green eyes hooded, '' Don't fucking say that. You are as much to blame for that as I—,''

'' Hello, people,'' William shouted from away, striding closer as Clara shot Theodore a daring look before her eyes locked at Will,

He slipped down next to them, both of his hands rushed through the black strands of hair. He sent a suspicious look over them at their sudden silence,

'' Did I interrupt something?''

Clara chuckled, her eyes rolled as she nudged William to the side, '' Of course not. I was just telling Theo how I don't think Navy would cheat on him,''

'' _Naves_?'' William burst out in laugher, his eyes snapping to Theodore,

'' She's a bloody Hufflepuff, and a pretty naive one if you ask me,''

He reached over the table, grabbing a plate to settle in front of him, '' Don't worry mate, she wouldn't hurt a fly,''

Theodore forced an awkward smile, '' No. I know,''

'' Or—,'' William held, a smirk forming on his lips, '' Except for miss Adams over here. She and Navy—,''

'' Enough, Will,'' Clara hewed him off, slapping her palm against his arm, '' You weren't even there,''

'' Happily, I was not,'' He grinned, '' But Zabini has a habit of sharing _nasty_ stories when he's drunk and let me tell you when—,''

'' I what?'' Blaise turned to them, cutting the conversation he had with his friends next to them, short,

'' What do I do when I'm drunk?''

'' Nothing,'' Both Clara and William spoke, earing a quiet laugh to fly off Theodore's tongue, shaking his head at the three of them,

'' Draco, _don't_ —,'' Navy nearly called out from the entrance of the room, '' You bloody—,''

'' Mates,'' Draco greeted them, his hands roughly collided with the table, the grey eyes flickered between the group of friends,

'' I want to have another party tonight,''

'' Another one?'' William almost choked on his glass of water,

Blaise groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, '' Didn't we have one last—,''

'' Another one.'' Draco spoke coldly, '' Tonight.''

Navy walked around the table, annoyingly flopping down on the seat next to her boyfriend as she felt his eyes studying her.

The pale skin on her cheeks flushed at the attention. Her eyes flicked to his, '' What?''

'' What did you and—,'' Theodore looked up at Draco, still standing bent over the table, '' _Malfoy_ talk about?''

She shrugged at his question, doubtful of what they had spoken about herself. She still couldn't wrap her head around what he had asked her, what he wanted them to do, to be,

'' I'll pass,'' Navy spoke up, darlingly staring at the blonde one, " I'm done with your little parties,"

'' Fucking bitch,''

Gasps left their friends lips at the word Draco spat,

Theodore slammed his palms onto the table, forcing his seat back as he stood tall, '' What the fuck did you just call her?''

But Draco didn't budge. He kept his eyes devilishly locked in Navy's, '' I called her a fucking bitch,''

'' Draco, don't—,'' William tried speaking, but the shouldering Clara granted shut him up,

'' Shh, you idiot. I want to watch this,'' She smirked, her red painted bottom lip sucked in between her teeth,

The shocked look on Theo's face came into a triggered one, his brows furrowed, jaws clenched, '' Don't fucking speak to her like—,''

'' _Or_ _what_?'' Draco snapped, his head flicked to his best friend, narrowing grey eyes in his, '' What are you going to do?''

Theodore swallowed as Navy put her hand on his arm, pulling him down next to her again,

'' Ignore him, love,'' She whispered in his ear, eyes still glued in Draco's,

'' He's not worth it,''

'' Zabini,'' Draco nearly shouted, his hands curled into fists, '' Make the party happen,''

The blonde one backed away, turning around to them as he sought to walk away,

'' And Blaise—,'' Draco talked as he peered over his shoulder, a vicious gaze fell over him,

'' Bring the Veritaserum,''

_____


	7. 6,

**Mature content ahead along with the use of alcohol and drugs. Please read with caution.**

**_______**

_'' I'm going to fuck you now,'' He lined himself up at her entrance,_

_'' And you are going to fucking cry for me,''_

_She held her breath, feeling the soft fabric of the tie as it bored into her wrists, impatiently waiting for him to please her,_

_'' Will you cry for me, White?'' Draco growled, annoyed with her not answering,_

_'' Will you fucking cry for me?''_

_'' I will,'' Navy choked out, feeling the air sipping out through every stutter, '' I will cry for you, Malfoy,''_

_'' Make me cry,''_

_His head snapped to hers, intensely studying every inch of her features as he rose a brow, '' Oh, really?''_

_She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, enjoying the way she just provoked him,_

_'' Please,'' She held, forcing her back off the mattress,_

_Her arms still tied up as she leaned closer to him, her heated breaths on the tender skin of his neck made shivers roll down his spine,_

_Navy trailed her tongue behind his ear, '' I want you to make me cry, Malfoy,''_

_Draco scoffed at that. His hands flew to her throat as he forced her down, nailing her into the sheets,_

_'' Oh, little slut,'' Draco smirked, his eyes staring through hers, '' I will,''_

_But he didn't move._

_He kept his hands wrapped around her neck, watching her as she so obliged waited for him to do as he pleased with her._

_The strong, veiny hand reached down in between them, grabbing his cock as he stroked it up and down,_

_'' I fucking will,''_

_Navy whimpered as he grabbed her by her hip, his thumb placed on the initials he had carved into her skin,_

_'' Does it hurt?" He seethed, teeth gritted, " Tell me it fucking hurts,"_

_" It hurts," She whimpered at the pleasure mixed with pain,_

_" Good,"_

_Draco teased her, his cock at her entrance as he stroked it up and down in the complete need for her to squirm,_

_But Navy couldn't take it anymore. He had teased her for hours, and all she needed was for him to fuck her, in the way she knew only he could do,_

_She whined out as he thrust the tip inside her, making her eyes roll back in satisfaction,_

_" So fucking tight," He grunted as he bucked his hip forward, slamming his entire shaft inside her,_

_The wind struck out of her lungs, not letting her adjust to his size,_

_" I will ruin you. You know that, right?" Draco grinned, knowing that he will fuck her mercilessly,_

_" I will fucking ruin you."_

_She screamed as her walls painfully clenched around him,_

_Her hands repeatedly trying to yank out of the hold his tie had of her but to no use,_

_Her back arched, her toes curled as he fucked her into the mattress, and it made her pant for air,_

_She suffered her breath every time Draco slammed into her, so deeply that he hit her sweet spot,_

_Over and over._

_His hands tensed around her, chilly fingers dug into her flesh as he quickened his speed._

_Draco thrust in and out of her as he threw her leg over his shoulder, pulling the shaking girl even closer, fucking her harder._

_" I'm so fucking deep," He groaned out, bending over her as he placed teasing kisses along her jawline,_

_" I am going to break you." He stated, his hand around her throat tighter, his breaths ragged, " And you are going to take it,"_

_" Then fucking break me, Malfoy," Navy moaned,_

_Her fingers tangled around the fabric of the tie as she did everything possible not to cry out in pleasure,_

_But it was almost impossible. He fucked her raw. His cold hands on her body made her tremble,_

_His cock forcing in and out of her pussy made her eyes roll,_

_" Oh, little girl—," Draco evilly mocked her, the hand around her throat moved up to her hair, grabbing a fist full of it as he forced her head back,_

_Drops of sweat fled her temples as she looked at him. His pale skin lit up perfectly in the moonlight,_

_" Open your mouth," He demanded, without slowing down his speed,_

_She didn't listen. Her head was overwhelmed as she tried to focus on the coiling feeling within her,_

_Draco's ring-coated fingers in her roots dragged her head back, even more, making her whine out,_

_" Open. your. fucking. mouth." He repeated himself as he pounded into her even rougher._

_She did as he asked, her lips parted, her tongue slipped out as he grinned devilishly,_

_" Such a little slut," He said, lowly and before she could react,_

_He spits into her mouth, leaning even closer, " Swallow it,"_

_She did. She swallowed his saliva as he rolled his tongue on the inside of his lower lip._

_He bucked his hips into hers, unexpectedly, making her whimper as he kept her head in place,_

_His minty breaths on her lips,_

_" I want to be the fucking death of you,"_

________

'' Where did you go?'' Theodore mocked Navy, snapping his fingers in front of her face, '' Are you okay? You zoned out again,''

Navy locked her head to his, her hands around his neck tightened as she smiled, '' I'm sorry. I'm fine,''

The shades of green light shredded around them, heavy, loud music tore through every ear in the common room,

Navy rested in Theodore's lap, looking softly at the kind boy in front of her,

'' I love you, you know?'' He mumbled, leaning closer to her. One hand on her thigh as the other one lazed around her back,

Her cheeks flushed in color; a light smile climbed over her as she kept looking at him, '' I love you more,'' She nearly giggled,

Her head faulty spun in intoxication, her mouth dry by the bitter taste of firewishky, but she didn't mind.

She needed to be held on her edge of drunkenness not to be fearful of what the blonde-haired boy had planned,

'' Are you sure?'' Theodore whispered, close to her ear as he pulled her closer. He didn't want anyone else to hear, but that was merely impossible thanks to the loud music,

Navy's head tilted back, her lips parted as a shaky breath slipped her throat, '' What are you talking about?'' She questioned him,

His jaws clenched, eyes narrowed in hers, '' You haven't been yourself lately. I just—,'' Theo held, hesitant to if he should be truthful with the girl claimed to be his,

'' Theo, what's wrong?'' Navy uttered, feeling her blood rush in doubt to his wary act, '' Did someone say something?''

His upper lip curled, his eyes slightly squeezed together, '' What? Who would say something?'' He asked her,

Navy swallowed, in the complete need to save the situation before the tipsy side of her exposed what she'd done,

'' No one. But you're acting strange, so I just wondered if someone said something?'' Her eyes locked in his, forcing a gentle smile, a smile she knew would make his distraught thoughts waver.

Theodore leaned back, his spine tensed against the soft backrest of the couch, '' No. No one said anything.'' He lied, still suspicious of what his girlfriend was up to when he didn't know,

Navy shook her head, making the stray brown strands of hair spill over her shoulders, repositioning herself on him. One knee on each side of him as she tipped closer,

'' I love you, _love_ ,'' She whispered, feeling his heated breaths fan her skin, '' Don't question that,''

Her eyes flickered between his eyes and lips as he rose a brow, wrapping his hands around her waist to inch her near,

'' I don't.'' Theodore grinned at the girl straddling him,

'' Good,'' Navy breathed out, gently pushing her lips against his. The sweet taste of his lips matching hers made her shiver,

He pulled away, staring intensely at her as he brought his hand up to her face, tucking a slip of hair behind her ear,

'' Do you think he's mad?'' Blaise questioned from next to them, making them both look at him, '' That I didn't make this party happen last night?''

Theo let out a provoked chuckle, shaking his head at him, '' You're really on your knees for him. You know that, right?'' He joked,

Blaise's eyes rolled, stretching the cup of alcohol up to drink, '' Terribly funny, Nott,'' Blaise spat, pouring the spirits down his throat, before throwing the cup away,

'' He must know how hard it was to get this together? I mean, he can't be mad. He got his bloody party, just a day late...'' Blaise hushed down, eyes grew wide in fright,

Navy laughed at that, bending out of the straddling position to lean her back against the armrest, her legs thrown over Theo's,

'' Don't you worry,'' She smiled, in an attempt to calm his shaking nerves, '' Besides, the one thing he's going to lose his mind over is that you didn't get the Veritaserum.''

'' But I did,'' Blaise lit up, bending over the table as he gripped the tiny green vial. The look of it made Navy's breaths hitch, her pulse raised.

'' I snuck into Snape's office last night,'' He grinned, reaching the bottle for Theodore to take, '' He won't suspect a thing.''

'' You're mental,'' Theo laughed, tilting the small bottle in between his fingertips,

'' Well. We'll see if you really do love me later then.'' Theodore sought to mock, bending over her legs to plant a kiss on her cheek,

Navy nervously huffed as the heavy feeling lingered in her chest.

She couldn't let this happen. This would expose her, and she would lose the boy she held so dearly.

Her head snapped, gazing around in the dimmed room, feeling the smoke thickening the air sting in her eyes as she looked for Draco — She needed to stop him before he even had the chance to bare her,

Her eyes narrowed at the blonde-boy leaning against a wall far back in the common room, the same girl he drooled over two days ago stood close to him, her hand stroked down his chest as she repeatedly threw her head back, pretending that everything spoken by him is hilarious.

Navy's eyes rolled annoyingly, her blood fumed as she forced herself off her boyfriend's lap, earning a confused stare from him as she kneeled down next to the table,

Her eyes flickered over the bottles before clocking one with clear moonshine. She stood tall in her shoes as she pulled her hitched up dress down,

" Where are you going?" Theodore asked from behind her, sending her a glare,

Navy turned around, holding the bottle of liquor up to her lips, swinging her head back as the bitter taste scored her throat,

She smiled daringly at Theo, noticing the blunt in between his fingertips. Whatever Navy was about to do — she knew that within a few minutes, Theo would be so distracted by the power of the roll held in his hand,

That he wouldn't even notice what she was about to do,

" Dance," Navy spoke up, taking long strides past the couches, not giving her boyfriend any chance to display what she said before she was out of his sight,

Her figure pushed between the sweaty, heated bodies dancing their way through the dusk. The floor smudged by spilled drinks,

But she stopped, right where she knew the blonde boy could see her perfectly, and he did,

Draco's grey eyes immediately snapped to hers, almost as if he expected her to find him,

Navy smiled sweetly. Her eyelashes batted at him from afar as the loud music shuddered throughout the room,

Her hand gripped around the neck of the flask, her hips started to sway with the music, still looking directly at him,

Draco rose a brow, seeking to hide the smirk he felt growing. He enjoyed this, having Navy right around his finger, doing everything to get his attention,

And she did.

Oh, how she did.

Draco had no strength in tearing his eyes away from hers. She was mesmerizing, how her hips rocked to the music, how she traced the bottle up to her lips, throwing her head back as the beat of the song dropped,

Letting the liquid down her throat. He was ripped off his common sense. The powder he sucked in moments before cleared his head just enough for him to push the girl clinging on to him, off,

Draco kept his eyes locked in hers, shoving his way over the floor, through the mass of students moving in the same rhythm as the music,

Just as Navy let her sight flutter open, she turned around. The booze scored her senses, her head clouded by the loud tones shredding through the room, the heavy air thickened around her,

She flinched at the feeling of two cold hands gripping around her waist, pulling her back straight into his toned chest.

Navy looked in the direction Theodore held, only to notice that her boyfriend once again fell asleep of the blunt he smoked,

It was a relief for her, understanding that he wouldn't see what she was about to do,

She should be afraid of the other students, in case someone notes her being this close with a boy she didn't belong to,

But she wasn't. Her mind reached a level where she didn't care anymore.

Her core stung, shivers down her spine as the boy behind her tugged her inches closer, minty, heated breaths on her shoulder as she kept her pace,

Her body flowed with the music as his hands measured her, following every move she made,

Until she spun around, her eyes matching the grey ones,

Draco's hair messy over his forehead, a thin layer of sweat coated his skin as he licked his bottom lip, eyeing the girl down,

Navy once again poured the content of the flask she held onto down her throat, making the blonde one smirk by the sight of drops of liquor flooding down the corner of her mouth,

His hand roughly gripped her by the neck, slowly moving the coarse hold over her cheek. Her face was so small in the large hand,

Draco's thumb swiped over the drops before he reached his thumb up to in between his lips, licking the bitter taste off.

The act made her pant out,

He leaned in, his hands glued to her waist as he craved to feel her against him. Her fierce body pressed against his,

'' Acting quite dangerous, are we, _White_?'' He sneered, his nose brushing against the shell of her ear, '' Not that I mind,''

A scoff fell her lips as she snaked her arms around his neck, '' We are,'' Navy breathed out, tilting her head up to look at him, '' I want to ask you something,''

Draco rose a brow, grinning devilishly at the thought of her asking him for something, '' Go ahead,'' He answered, lowly.

She chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly, wondering for herself if this is a good idea. Navy knew that the blonde one would crave something in return yet, she would do nearly anything not for Theodore to find out about her unfaithful doings,

'' Don't talk to Theo tonight,'' She urged, her body still moving against his, '' Don't use the Veritaserum,''

Draco licked his lips, narrowing eyes in hers as her angelic features shun in the shades of green. His head clouded by the feeling of his hands softly stroking over the silky material of her dress,

'' And why is that?'' He smirked, shooting a glare over her to look at Theodore, still passed out on the couch,

His gesture made Navy spin around, looking through the students to watch the same thing Draco did,

He took the opportunity to take advantage of the girl in front of him, one hand still on her hip as the other one slipped around her throat, dragging her spine back into his chest,

The coldness of his rings burned into the tender skin of her neck, causing her to gasp,

'' Let's make a deal," Draco spoke evilly into her shoulder, his teeth grazing against it, '' Reconsider my offer, and I'll throw the potion out,''

Navy froze, stopping entirely in her movements to turn around, to shove the boy away from her and tell him to go straight to hell,

But the second she sought to do so — he held her tighter, quietly laughing to himself,

'' Not so fast,'' He grunted, vocals low yet threatening. She could practically feel the bulge eagerly twitching inside of the suit pants,

'' Don't you miss how it felt right _here_ ,'' The hand resting on her hip moved down her figure, fingers snuck beneath the dress before halting right on top of her damp underwear,

'' Don't you miss how good it felt when my _tongue_ —,''

Her muffled moan hewed him off, cheeks flushed in the excitement he brought her. Navy's head fell to his shoulder, breathing heavily,

'' I do. I miss how good you make me feel,'' She heaved, her body began moving against his again, the bottle still firmly clutched in her hand,

'' But my answer is still no, Malfoy,'' She finished,

With those words leaving her lips, he had no strength in holding back. He needed to feel her naked body against his. He craved the sense of her tremble beneath him,

'' _No_?'' He hissed from behind her. The hand around her throat squeezed harder, the other one back on her hip, '' Fine, but I want to show you what you're missing out on,''

Her head snapped, peering over her shoulder to level his looks, '' What do you—,''

'' Malfoy!'' The voice scored close, making Navy break out of the enchanting hold he had of her, trying to pry the blonde boy off her,

But to no use. He tightened the grip, holding her in place as Blaise pushed his way through the students,

'' Zabini,'' Draco spoke up, studying the boy stopping in front of them, '' What can _we_ do for you?''

Blaise looked at the scenario in front of him, rolling his eyes at them,

'' We're waiting,'' He nearly shouted through the music, '' Clara is getting really impatient over there,''

His hand thrown in the air, pointing at their friends,

Draco didn't say anything. He merely stood still, his tongue rolled on the inside of his cheek as he thought,

'' Forget about the serum,'' Draco finally told, fingers coarsely digging into her flesh,

'' Here—,'' He continued, letting the hold of Navy go as he reached down in his pocket, pulling out a tiny bag.

'' Want to join the after-party, Zabini?'' Draco rose a daring brow, emptying three bright blue pills in the palm of his hand,

Navy slightly shook her head, still doubtful in her drunken mind if she should do this. Her eyes snapped to Clara and Theodore, both of them almost unconscious on the furniture.

'' Do you even have to ask?'' Blaise seethed, taking one of the pills as he swallowed it,

Draco nodded, grey eyes flicked to hers. Navy knew better than this.

She did, still, she didn't.

Her lips parted as she let her tongue out, sending Draco a sweet look, '' Be my guest,'' She mocked him,

'' My pleasure,'' He taunted her back, placing the second pill on her tongue,

His hand forced her jaw together, gripping her chin roughly as he bent her head back, '' Swallow it,''

Her eyes fluttered close, her breaths stuck as she felt the tablet down her throat.

'' Now—,'' Draco leaned in, still holding her head in place, his eyes snapped up to Blaise's, '' Now I want the both of you to follow me to my room,''

Blaise shrugged as he turned around, walking towards the boy's dorms, but Navy didn't move. Her gaze intensely in Draco's as he smirked,

'' Don't be afraid, _slut_ ,'' Draco said, taking a step back, '' Two is better than one, right?''

He seized another shoe back, aiming to turn around, but the second he did, he smiled evilly towards her shocked self,

'' Oh, and let me be clear,'' He continued, '' We _won't_ be gentle with you,''

She gulped, thinking about what they would do with her.

" Do you remember what I promised you last time?" Draco asked, " That I would ruin you?"

Navy nodded, her cheeks glowed bright red,

" That is _nothing_ compared to what we'll do to you now," He promised, his pulse quickened,

'' We will ruin your pretty little cunt, _White_ ,'' Draco threatened her as his hand stretched out in the air for her to walk with him,

And merlin help her, she did.

______


	8. 7,

**_______**

Navy's spine shrugged against the soft fabric of Draco's green sheets as he shoved her back against it,

Her head fell over the edge of the bed as he walked around the furniture, towering over her as her eyes fluttered close.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, terrified of what they would do to her. She knew that they had done this before, with other girls and the tells about it were more than appealing,

The flush of intoxication pushed throughout her veins; her head spun out of control as she felt Draco's hand around her throat, cold fingers wrapped around her warm skin in a pleasure-filled fusion,

'' Are you sure of this, _princess_?'' Draco nearly mocked her, earning a chuckle from Blaise, '' You still have one chance to say no, but if you don't speak up now—,'' He held, grinning devilishly,

'' If you don't speak up now, you're not going anywhere,''

Her eyes flayed open, a spark shot through her as she nodded, without hesitation, in a completely wrong place of mind, '' I'm sure,''

The smirk curving on Draco's lips grew broad, making her gulp as he slowly backed away,

'' Stand up,'' He demanded. The grey eyes impatiently bored through hers, and she did as he asked, without once breaking his intense stare.

It was as if he needed to look at her. He couldn't spare a second of this moment to go to loss,

'' Blaise,'' He called out for his friend, still leaning against the door, '' Take care of the door, will you?''

Blaise scoffed, raising a brow as he spun around, his wand against the wood, whispering '' _Muffliato_ ,'' Underneath his breath, and even if there was a party going on outside the walls of Draco's room,

The silencing spell would be more than necessary.

Draco stepped back even further, slipping down into the armchair in the corner of his dorm; with one leg resting on the other, his fingers gripped a glass of fire whisky from the drink cart next to him,

'' Do your _thing_ , Blaise,'' Draco encouraged, still with his eyes plastered right at Navy as she stood breathless near the edge of the bed,

Blaise merely nodded before he stepped up to her, his tongue rolled over his bottom lip, slightly biting it after.

He leaned close to her ear, his nose brushed against the soft strands of hair falling over her shoulders,

'' Don't hold anything in,'' Blaise smirked as he tended back. His hands moved over her waist, slowly stroking their way over her back, the tips of his fingers fiddled with buttons of her dress,

He unbuttoned them one by one, in a torturous speed — the way his lips was an inch from hers, his fanning breaths heated on her skin, made her gasp, and as soon as she did,

He pressed his lips against hers, connecting their longing mouths in a rough act,

She could feel Draco's eager stare burn into her from his resting position.

He studied her, how her arms clung around Blaise's neck, how her nails scratched against his skin as he parted his lips in the granting of her tongue to battle his,

Blaise's hands gripped around the edges of her dress before he ripped it apart, causing her to let out a moan into his mouth,

'' Fucking hell, White,'' He grunted as he dragged the clothing down her chest,

He broke their kiss, leaning back as he looked at her, slowly drawing her dress further down her body until he needed to drop to his knees,

Her dress fell messy over the floor as he gazed up from below her; a smirk formed as he pulled her closer, his lips pushed against the tender skin of her thighs,

The act made her gasp once again, feeling as the chilly air inside the room stroked against her flushed self, standing in nothing but her underwear.

'' Stop moving,'' Blaise growled; his fingers dug into her flesh to hold her in place as he kept leaving kisses on her thighs,

Draco smirked at that, how she bit her lower lip, how her fingers curled into fists in tries not to grab Blaise by his head, pulling him closer in the complete need for more,

She craved more. He could tell by the way her body cringed every time he watched Blaise's teeth scratch against her, leaving marks as he went.

Blaise quickly shot up from his kneeling position, standing tall in front of her before roughly shoving her back,

Her spine once again struck the mattress, making her breath hitch in the back of her throat. His stare was starving, hungry for more as he started to unbutton his white shirt, tangling his arms out of the sleeves,

He left his chest completely bare for Navy to look at; her head rose as she studied every inch of his tanned skin. His muscles flexed hard as his breathing turned heavier,

In a swift move, he grabbed her by the hips, dragging her body closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs on his shoulders as he bent over her, his nose brushed against the lace fabric of her bra,

'' Tense, are we?'' Blaise mumbled, his teeth nibbled on her nipple through the material.

Her back arched at that, her hips wanted to buck against the hand she felt tugging at her underwear, but he held her in place, even if she wanted to rock, to feel his hand please her, he wouldn't let her,

Not yet,

He kept his teeth on her sensitive bud as her hands flew to his head, stroking her palms over his short-cut hair,

'' Blaise, please,'' Navy begged,

'' What was that?'' Blaise mocked her, putting pressure upon her nipple, '' Beg,'' He demanded,

His words earned a groan from Draco; his fingers tensed around the glass as he held it up to his lips, pouring the liquor down his throat without shredding his eyes away from her squirming body.

This was more than pleasing, watching as she fell apart with a touch as simple as his best friend's, enjoying the thought of how his own touch would completely break her,

Blaise's fingers slipped beneath her lingerie, teasingly caressing her clit, and when he did, she whined out, loudly,

The trails of whimpers leaving her lips were music to their ears. It urged Blaise on even more as he shoved a finger inside her,

Her senses were struck of pleasure, her mind high of the pill she swallowed before joining the two boys. The finger pumping in and out of her made her entire self clench,

The coiling feeling within scored as her breaths ragged, " Oh, fuck." She nearly screamed out,

" Don't stop."

" Don't stop."

" Don't fucking stop."

Another groan fled Draco's lips as he watched her tremble, her legs squeezed around Blaise's shoulders,

The air left her lungs as she shot up, her elbows against the sheets before she slammed back down,

It was heaven, what he did to her, how his fingers made her feel,

Navy had no strength in holding back the orgasm lingering inside her,

" I'm—," She screamed out, but before she had any chance of finishing that sentence — Blaise's acts finished her,

Ecstasy tore through her as he pulled away, leaving her shaking and out of breath on the bed.

Draco narrowed his eyes onto his best friend, and jealousy ripped his mind as he noticed Blaise licking the taste of her off his fingers,

'' White,'' Draco growled, patting his lap, '' Come here, "

" _Now."_

Navy sucked in a harsh breath, trying to collect herself from what she just lived through before she shoved herself off the mattress. Her knees felt weak beneath her as she stumbled over the floor, halting right in front of the blonde one,

Draco's spine rested heavily against the backrest of the chair, his fingers fiddled with the edge of his glass, sensing a smirk provokingly growing,

'' On your knees,'' He demanded, and Navy obeyed, without question she fell to her knees in front of his chair,

He leaned forward, a cold hand stroked over her cheek before intertwining his fingers in her hair, '' Good girl,'' He mumbled, his eyes gazed all over her,

He placed his glass down before roughly tugging his tie off, straining it between his hands,

'' You see,'' He rose, '' Zabini over there may allow you to scream, but I don't.'' He whispered, inches away from her lips,

'' For me, you're quiet, understood?''

Navy quickly nodded; her hair spilled over her shoulders as he brought her face closer to his. She flinched by the feeling of him, wrapping the tie around her head, dragging it over her nose,

'' Open your mouth,'' Draco spoke up, '' Now,''

Her lips parted as he threads the tie in between them, his hand gripped her chin to bend her jaws back together,

'' There you go, love,'' He smirked, raising a brow at the trembling girl in front of him. '' Not a fucking word.''

She nodded again, her teeth clasped together around the tie,

'' Now—,'' Draco leaned back, '' I want you to cum, by yourself.''

Navy's eyes grew at the statement he made, but she knew that it wasn't worth saying a word against him, besides, the rush she got from him, ordering her what to do, was immaculate,

'' Go on, love.''

A gasp left her throat as her hand dipped in between her legs, the tips of her fingers stroked over the black underwear,

Her fingers started to move in circles, making her back arch as he watched her every move. Draco's head tilted, staring interestingly at her as she moaned into her own mouth,

'' How does it feel, White?'' He asked her, feeling the bulge in his pants twitch at the look of her crumbling, '' How does it feel to get yourself off in front of us?''

Blaise groaned through gritted teeth, the material of his pants stretched over the growing erection. He needed relief. The look of Navy, kneeling in front of Draco as she finger-fucked herself made him go mad,

He shot up from the bed, unbuckling his belt before shoving his pants down. He fell back to the bed, his eyes still glued on her through the darkened room,

Blaise gripped his cock, gasping as he started pumping it up and down,

'' Good, good, girl,'' Draco grunted out, bending forward towards her again, '' Come here,''

Her fingers stopped stroking as she forced herself off the floor. Draco unbuttoned his shirt, flinging it to the floor before he gestured for her to sit down on his lap,

Her spine against his chest as he spread her legs wide over his. The back of her head dropped to his shoulder; heavy pants trailed her tongue,

'' Not. One. Sound,'' Draco warned her again, before his hands moved down her waist, coarsely grabbing her by her hips, rocking her over his clothed dick,

He kept going until his hand found her heat, and without warning — he slammed two fingers inside her,

She whined out, her back arched as the scream muffled by the tie still in her mouth,

Draco's other hand flew to the back of her head, grabbing the tie as he twisted his wrist, making the fabric sore into the corners of her mouth,

'' What the fuck did I just tell you?'' He growled lowly behind her ear, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her, '' I told you to shut up,''

Navy's eyes shut, the shaking breaths made her tremble, '' Please—,'' She begged, feeling how her high was close once again,

Draco held her in place, the tie roughly dug into her mouth as she tried to yank away. The feeling was overwhelming, his fingers stroking in and out of her, his thumb on her clit as she sought to scream,

'' Cum for me, little slut,'' He groaned into her ear, lowly, '' Cum for me right here,''

Her thighs clenched together, sensing how he hit her sweet spot, over and over, until she was completely out of breath. The tingling feeling in her stomach ached as she vibrated by the touch he brought her,

Navy's body shook uncontrollably, her toes curled as her peak soaked her,

Draco breathed heavily in her ear, loving how he made her fall apart, '' Good girl,'' He mumbled into the back of her head as she collected herself.

He pulled his fingers out before tilting her head back, gently letting the tie slip off her lower lip, shoving his thumb, covered in her juices, right into her mouth,

'' Taste yourself,'' He charged, dragging the digit down her bottom lip, '' Fucking taste yourself, _love_ ,''

Her tongue swirled around his thumb, sucking the tang of her own juices off before he hauled his touch away, his hands back on her hips as he rocked her over his suit pants once again,

'' Fuck, get off me,'' He whispered as she shot straight up, her knees nearly crumbling as she stumbled back,

Blaise rose from the bed, he wrapped his hand around her wrist as he shoved her back onto the bed.

Navy's head tipped over the edge of it. She was out of breath, her mind clouded,

She sought to gather herself as good as she knew how, but it was impossible. Her lower lip quivered as she caught Draco's belt clink to the ground, his steps severe over to the bed,

He towered over her as she forced her eyes open, staring at the blonde one as he gripped his cock, slowly stroking it up and down,

She felt Blaise kneeling in between her legs, his dick teasing her clit as he slapped it against her,

'' Open your fucking mouth,'' He demanded her again, and she did. Her head tilted over the frame of the mattress, her jaws parted,

The blonde one sunk down to her level, and before she could understand what he was about to do to her — he spat in her mouth,

'' Keep it there, princess,'' Draco spoke up before mounting back up. He gave his best friend a severe look as they slightly smirked towards each other,

With his saliva still in her mouth, he, without warning, shoved his dick into her mouth,

She gagged at that, the head of it down her throat as she felt Blaise thrust into her cunt. Her entire body shook at the feeling of them both thrusting into her,

'' So fucking warm, love, sucking my dick,'' Draco growled, his cold hands around her head, ring coated fingers tangled into her hair as he bucked back and forth, making drool slip the corner of her mouth,

'' Fuck, you're so tight,'' Blaise groaned from bellow her, his hands on her hips as he crashed into her, violently, every pound made her wince, '' And so fucking wet,'' He kept going,

Draco's hands tensed around her, forcing himself deeper down her throat as he moaned out. The muffled music from the party still going on outside cheered them on as they fucked her,

Draco's dick in her mouth hushed her whimpers, her insides clenched by Blaise's rough acts. Navy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the warmth shredding through her with another orgasm,

Her fingers gripped the green sheets, grasping it in the complete need not to scream out as Blaise kept his speed up, fucking her through her high,

'' Taking my dick so fucking well,'' Draco grunted, forcing himself harder into her mouth, making tears roll down her cheeks as her body tensed once more,

The feeling of them both took her breath away, how they pleased her most overwhelmingly,

She could feel the salty taste of Draco's pre-cum on her tongue as she snapped her neck up and down, bobbing her mouth over his length. His hands traveled to her throat, tensing the grip around it,

'' So fucking good,'' He grumbled again, nearly choking her. The fusion of his icing rings against her heated skin tore her to pieces,

Blaise's hips bucked into hers as the frame of the bed scored the wall, a squeaking sound echoed in pace with the heavy breaths,

'' Fuck, I'm—,'' Blaise yelled out, before he pulled his dick out, lightly stroking it against her stomach as his sperm spilled all over her skin, '' Oh, fucking hell,"

Navy could almost feel her soul leave her body at this point. The shreds of heaven still rocked within as she felt Draco drag away, leaving her gasping for air,

Her chest roughly rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, drool covered her cheeks, tears pricked her eyes,

'' Sit up,'' Draco spoke, low yet threatening. He shot his best friend a glare, noticing how he cleaned the mess on her abdomen up before floundering back.

Blaise fell into the armchair, his head against it as he sighed loudly,

'' I'm too fucking out of it, mate,'' He sucked in a harsh breath, the brown eyes fluttered close, '' You'll have to finish this one yourself,''

Draco bit his bottom lips, smirking evilly as she forced herself up; her skin vibrated at the feeling of her orgasm still coiling within,

He reached his hand out for her to take, dragging her into him as he lifted her exhausted self up, wrapping her legs around his waist,

The blonde one slipped down onto the edge of the bed, with Navy straddling him, '' You don't mind if it's only me, right?''

'' Of course not,'' She panted out, her lips swollen, her skin flushed,

She felt his bare skin against hers, his cock eagerly waiting to fill her up entirely again, and he did,

He lowered her on top of him, letting him glide within her as her walls immediately clenched around her, and without giving her any chance to collect herself — he moved her, his hands glued to her hips as he roughly helped her rock on top of him,

'' Fuck, Malfoy—,'' She whined, her hands over his shoulder, her nails scratching his back as he groaned out, '' I can't take it anymore,''

'' Yes, you can,'' He growled, a thin coat of sweat covered them both as her forehead fell against his, breathing heavily into his parted lips,

'' And you will take it. I'm not fucking done with you yet,''

Navy whimpered, her body nearly numb of what they had put her through, her hand flew to her hair as she hauled it back, the muscles in her thighs worn from what has passed,

She moaned into his mouth, '' Oh, fuck—,''

Draco gripped her by her neck, bending her head back, '' Cum for me,'' He mumbled, '' Scream my fucking name, White,''

'' Draco, I can't it's—,''

'' I don't care, you are going to finish for me right now, love,'' He told her, as he shot up, standing tall with her still wrapped around his waist,

'' Right. fucking. now.''

She whined out as he slammed her spine against the wall, letting her bounce up and down his cock, the wetness of her flooded down them both as her eyes rolled back. The severity in his fucking made her insides twist for the fourth time,

'' There you go. I can feel you clenching around me,'' He grunted in her ear, still having her pushed up against the wall as he pounded into her, '' Now fucking cum for me, White,''

'' Soak my fucking dick, right now,''

And she did, for the fourth time, her whole world shredded, her senses twirled in euphoria as she threw her head back,

The air thickened as she felt him finish right after her,

Her mind cleared in disbelief as she finally found the breath she's been missing for over an hour,

She swallowed, feeling Draco's toned muscles flex against hers, the blonde strands of hair fell damp, messily over his forehead,

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

What had she done?

________


	9. 8,

Navy sat next to her brother. Her head was placed in her hands as she huffed at the sound of him mumbling to himself. He always did that when he was found all consumed into a good book,

'' You're doing it again.'' She muttered from behind her palms,

William's head tilted to look at her, noticing how exhausted she seemed, '' What are you talking about?'' He mumbled back,

'' You're reading in _that_ strange way again.'' She peered up at him, her elbows on the table,

Will's face twisted. His eyes rolled as he gazed back into the pages of his book, '' _Strange_ way?'' He huffed, '' What strange way?''

'' You know, where you read out loud but in your own... _way_ ,'' A curl arched on her upper lip as her eyes fell upon her brother,

His black hair had grown longer during the summer; the strands had fallen over his eyes as his head shook,

'' In my own way?'' He hissed, slamming his book shut, '' And you always bug me when I do,''

Her head tipped utterly to face him, staring curiously at her brother, '' I do,'' She smiled, '' But that's what a sister is meant to do, right?''

William huffed, his fingers stroking the cover of his book, '' Right,''

Her hand stretched over the table, snatching the book out of her brother's grip, '' What are you reading this time?''

Navy's eyes studied the cover, noticing how worn the material was. It was the same book he always held on to, ever since his 10th birthday when she granted him with it,

'' Still The Great Gatsby, huh?'' Navy smiled again, her fingertips brushed the cuts made in it, '' There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice. Isn't that so?''

A curve on his lips as he met his sister's eyes, '' It is,'' He held, taking back his book from her,

'' You seem to have some experience in that field, isn't that so?'' He mocked her, making her eyes grow wide,

Her breaths hitched as she jolted back in her chair, twisting in her position uncomfortably,

'' What is that supposed to—,''

'' _Mean_?'' William cut her off, placing his book on the table, '' I think you know what it means. Don't think I didn't see you sneaking out of Malfoy's room the morning after the party, Naves.''

Navy's lip sucked in between her lips as she nearly gasped. In the confusion of not knowing what to say or do, she simply shut her eyes closed, her head back in her palms,

William let out a chuckle at that, mocking her sister in the most provoking way, '' Don't worry, little sister—,'' He grinned, '' You know your secrets stay safe with me.''

He was right. She knew that.

William was many things, and he always finds the greatest pleasure in taunting his little sister to a point where she almost loses her mind,

Still, at the end of the day — William is everything to her.

Growing up in a pureblood family wasn't easy for the two siblings, especially not when their parents always had them compete. In everything they did, they sought to make them rivals.

And they were. They tried to be. They tried to please their parents and compete with each other about everything from mastering the heaviest of spells to getting the best grades,

But all they had was each other, and when they came to the realization of that, nothing else mattered. Not the approval of their parents, not the compliments or the rewards for betraying and fooling each other,

For them. They mattered, and the day — the day when their parents wouldn't be here anymore, all they are going to have is one another, and that is the inevitable,

'' I know they are.'' Navy huffed, groaning lowly at the remembrance of what she had done the night in question and what she had done every day since then.

She avoided the blonde boy to every cost.

She realized as she woke up the morning after, in his bed, with her dress ripped into pieces on the floor, with both of the boys sleeping heavily next to her — that she couldn't do this anymore.

The drugs. The drinking. _Him._

Not combined, because it all ended up to be a mess she would soon live to regret.

______

_'' I want to be the fucking death of you,'' Draco growled from on top of her, making her heart flutter as he did._

_She squirmed as she felt her walls clenching around him, how he bucked his hips into hers only to go deeper, to feel her in ways no one had ever felt her before._

_'' Then be the death of me, Malfoy.'' Navy heaved, her insides coiling by the roughness in his fucking,_

_'' Be the fucking death of me,''_

_The blonde strands of hair fell messily over his forehead as the thin coat of sweat covering both of them mixed in the fusion of heat and warmth,_

_He slowly slid out, his cock almost out entirely before he forced himself back in, earing a trail of soft moans to fall from her lips as he did,_

_'' Oh... don't stop,'' Navy begged as he thrust hard, rough. The slapping sound of their skin colliding echoed thoroughly throughout the room,_

_Her hands still wrapped up in the tie as she tried to yank out of the grip, '' Let me feel you, Malfoy.'' Navy spoke again,_

_'' Let me loose and let me touch you,''_

_He slowed his pace down, his chest rose and fell out of control, '' And why should I do that, White?'' Draco smirked, rolling his tongue on the inside of his mouth,_

_'' Why would I ever do something you ask for?''_

_She gulped, the slight wind of air in her lungs tightened even more as she felt his hands wrap around her throat, '' I beg you, let me touch you.''_

_'' You beg me?'' He mocked her through a groan, '' That's not good enough.''_

_She swallowed the lump of cries forming in the back of her throat. Draco's hands tensed around her skin,_

_'' Please,'' She begged again, '' Please just let me touch you, Malfoy.''_

_His teeth on his bottom lip, his brows furrowed as he looked down at her._

_He enjoyed having her this way, having her beg him as he slowly pounded in and out of her tight cunt,_

_Her thighs clenched around him as she tried to bring him closer. He put more pressure on the hold of her neck, making her gasp for air as he did,_

_'' Cum again, and I'll let you touch me.''_

_Her eyes grew wide as she intensely stared at his moving figure in the dimmed room._

_'' I can't, not again.'' Navy whined, '' Not one more time.''_

_He chuckled again as he squeezed harder around her throat, feeling how desperately her walls tightened around his dick,_

_'' Then you're not allowed to touch me, simple as that,'' He spoke again,_

_Her eyes fluttered closed, the burning feeling of the muscles in her inner thighs as they started shaking made her hurt,_

_But he wanted her to hurt. He craved for her to hurt._

_'' Be a good girl, and cum again,'' He leaned closer, pathing his nose against her ear, '' Show me just how good you can be for me.''_

_Navy nodded quickly as she once again focused on the tingling feeling in her lower parts. The coldness of his rings stung into her skin as she felt his teeth grazing against her earlobe,_

_'' Let it go for me, White, be a good slut.''_

_Her back arched as he rocked into her, over and over and over. The tip of his cock slammed against her sweet spot repeatedly as the wind within her ceased,_

_He was chocking her roughly, almost as if her eyes rolled back and the tensed feeling in her nerves let go for the fourth time,_

_'' I... I can't,'' She screamed, her head shot forward as she came, '' Fuck,''_

_Navy's fingers grasped against the fabric binding her hands together, and the second the arousal overwhelmed her again_ — _the acing sensation in her core let go,_

_She almost cried out, tears rolled down her cheeks as he softly placed a kiss below her ear, moving his way down her neck, over h_ _er_ _collarbone,_

_'' Such a good little girl, aren't you,'' Draco mumbled against her skin, nearly humming at the feeling of her cumming around him, soaking them thoroughly,_

_But he didn't let her rest. He kept pounding in and out of her, through her high as he bent over her, reaching for the knife,_

_He tore the tie in two, with the tip of the blade, making her arms fall down onto the mattress in exhaustion,_

_'' Now...'' Draco hummed into her hair, mildly pulling his dick out of her sore cunt,_

_'' Now I want you to turn around.''_

________

Navy smiled at her brother's words, slightly shaking her head free of the flashback that struck her once again, '' I know, Will.''

William smiled back, placing a comforting hand on his sisters back, gently stroking the material of her robe,

'' But you need to be careful. You know you can't trust Malfoy, right?'' He continued, making her head snap to level his, '' I don't know what you're up to, Naves, and I'm not sure that I want to know—,'' He chuckled,

''But whatever it is, promise me you'll be careful. It's a dangerous thing playing with fire, you know?''

Navy's eyes rolled, an annoyed sigh dropped her tongue as she peered up at the older brother, '' I know.''

'' And...'' William held, his head tipping to the side as his eyebrows rose, '' The thing you and Clara are up to... You need to—,''

'' Stop.'' Navy hewed him off, her hands in the air as she raised a hand for him to quiet down, '' I don't want to talk about that.''

'' I know you don't but—,'' William launched, but the second he did, the sound of severe steps closing in on them in the empty library shut them both up,

'' Maloy.'' William greeted the boy stepping out from behind the bookshelves, '' Eavesdropping, are we?''

Draco smirked, his shoulder against a shelf as his head tilted, '' I don't know what you're talking about, Will.'' The blonde one said as he played with his wand in between his fingertips,

'' But if I did. I would say that fire is a dangerous thing, yes.'' Draco grinned, snatching his wand in one hand as his spine flew off the wood, taking immediate strides up to the table,

'' I need to have a word with you.'' The grey eyes locked at Navy, who did everything possible not to match them. She needed to avoid his stare at every cost.

'' Right now? We were kind of in the middle of—,'' William tried to speak,

Draco sighed. The veiny hands slammed against the table, '' Yes. _Right_ _now_.''

The act made Navy flinch back, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she turned to her brother, nodding her blessing for him to leave,

And even if William hesitated, his chair squeaked against the timber floor as he forced it back, his book still in his hands as he brushed a black strand off hair out of his eyes,

He looked straight at Draco, sending him a daring glare as he shoved past him,

'' I'll see you later, Naves,'' William spoke, nearly threatening before storming out of the library, leaving both Draco and Navy alone,

She swallowed as she stood up as well, stepping around her chair as she gently pushed it back into place,

'' What do you want, Malfoy?'' She asked him without sparing him a look.

Draco breathed in harshly, narrowing his eyes in hers, '' You have been ignoring me.'' He stated,

'' I haven't.'' She shot back, finally gazing up at the blonde boy in front of her. '' I have been busy. That's all.''

'' _Busy_?'' Draco hissed, his teeth gritted as he began to lose the temper he did everything to keep in check.

'' You have been busy, you say?''

'' I have,'' Navy replied, shortly, her hands grasping at the books on the table as she walked over to the shelf she took them from, putting them back into place,

She winced back; electricity shot throughout her body as she felt the cold touch grab her by the neck, causing the books in her hands to drop to the floor,

'' You have?'' Draco breathed heavily from behind her. His fingers stroked the strands of hair off her shoulder as he leaned closer to her ear,

'' Care to tell me just how busy you have been?'' He kept going. The fingers holding her neck in place tensed,

'' Have you...'' He darkly whispered, '' Let yourself go, since last week?''

Navy gulped again, her breaths airy as she tried to maintain her careless act.

He couldn't affect her like this anymore. She was doing great as she stayed clear off him, but the second she felt his touch on her skin, how desperate she was to be touched in a way she knew only he could touch her,

She had no strength in standing against him.

'' I have.'' She exhaled as he groaned, forcing his chest against her back, pushing her into the shelf,

'' How did you do that? Did you do it yourself?'' He mumbled as she felt his erection pressing hard against her from behind,

" Did you touch yourself?"

Navy chewed on her bottom lip, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder, '' I did.''

'' Where?'' He asked her,

She gasped as she felt his other hand moving down her front, his fingers sneaking below her skirt,

'' In the shower.'' She breathed out,

Another groan left his lips as he gently slipped under her underwear. His fingers directly attended her clit in a way he knew made her squirm,

'' What did you think about when you got yourself off in the shower, White?'' Draco's thumb flicked over her sensitive spot, gently caressing it as his hand loosened the grip of her neck,

'' You.'' She softly moaned at the act, '' I thought about you—,''

Draco.

Once again, she thought about Draco, and once again, she let herself fall for the arrogant act he brought.

This wasn't good for her. She knew that. Anyone could walk in on them. Anyone could see them as he teased her.

Her mind clocked back to being as she forced her elbows into his chest, making him stumble away from her,

Her cheeks flushed, her breaths in flutters as she turned around — staring at the blonde smirking boy in front of her,

'' Stop that, fucking stop it!'' She shouted, her hands tugging at her hair as she stumbled over the books still lying on the floor,

'' I can't do this, Malfoy. I said no. I turned your _stupid_ offer down. Why can't you just leave me alone?'' Navy's voice almost broke at the last word,

She knew she couldn't stay away on her own. She needed him to stay away. She needed him to leave her alone.

'' Because you don't really want me to,'' Draco fired back, his brows furrowed, his lips pushed into an evil line,

'' Ever since that night, White — I have seen how much you crave real affection. how much you need me to touch you in ways _he_ can't.''

The blood in her veins pushed in disbelief. Her arms dropped to her sides, '' That night meant _nothing_. I was hurt, and you know that. I was hurt, and I was drunk, but that doesn't mean—,''

'' That doesn't mean, _what_?'' Draco cut her off, '' You used me that night. You walked in on your lovely boyfriend and your best friend, and then you came running to me,''

He took a step closer, '' You fucked his best friend, just like he fucked yours, and not that I'm complaining about that because you—,'' Draco held as his grey eyes flickered down her body, before looking back up at her,

'' You played quite the number on me, White. But you crave this..."

"Tell me something. That when you're sucking him off, where does your mind go, Navy?''

He said her name again.

'' When he fucks you, who do you imagine doing it instead?'' Draco came even closer as she stepped back,

'' Who's name do you really want to scream when you let go, White? Who—,''

'' Oh, fuck off, Malfoy.'' She spat, and before he had any chance to react to what she was doing, she shoved past him, marching out of the library.

_______

Navy could hear the mumbling voices from outside the bathroom walls as she turned the water off, drying her hands on a paper towel,

Her eyes flickered up to level her reflection in the mirror, staring endlessly at herself as a wave of disappointment rose within,

Draco told her nothing but truth earlier. She held the reality of that.

Theodore did cheat on her that night. The night she was coming to pick him up in order to go to the end-of-summer party, Draco usually threw.

And she did. She walked into Theo's house, and the second she did, she could feel that something was more than wrong.

Navy remembers it as if it was yesterday — she forced the door to her boyfriend's room open, only to see _him_ and _her_.

Her boyfriend and her best friend, sleeping naked next to each other, on the bed she usually slept in.

Navy's head shook as she threw the paper towel away. She was desperate to shake the images the night that kept haunting her — away.

Her hands placed on each side of the sink, bending over it to collect herself from the nagging feeling that kept provoking her.

She wanted to hurt Theodore just like he had hurt her, and she did.

The fact that she did what he did. The truth that she sought to take revenge with his best friend made her sick.

She pushed herself off the porcelain, her fingertips brushing through the stray strands of hair as she gave herself one last look in the mirror before walking towards the door to unite with her friends she knew was waiting for her,

But as she stepped closer to the door. She noticed a book lazing on the tile-covered ground.

'' Is this yours?'' Navy spoke up from the doorway, her eyes snapped over her friend's clueless expressions, '' I found it on the floor, did anyone drop this?''

'' Not me,'' Clara smiled as she patted the seat next to hers on the sofa, urging for Navy to take place next to her,

'' Not mine,'' William mumbled, from behind the pages of his book,

Blaise's head shook before he kept twisting his wand, muttering small spells underneath his breath,

Navy's brows furrowed, her lips parted as her fingertips stroked the leather cover of it,

'' What does it say?'' Theodore asked, looking confused at his girlfriend, '' I mean, does it have a name inside or something?''

Navy's eyes fell back onto the book as her fingers gripped the edge off it, gently parting the material,

The curious look on her face dropped into a doubt-filled one as she read the name over and over, not recognizing it,

Her eyes snapped back up her friends still resting in front of her,

'' Who is Tom Riddle?''

_______


	10. 9,

'' Tom Riddle?'' William asked, his nose scrunching as he thought of it — trying to remember where he had heard that name before,

'' Yes. It says that this book belongs to Tom Riddle.'' Navy spoke again, her eyes still glued onto the empty pages.

Theodore shrugged, '' What kind of book is it? Is it—''

'' It's empty.'' Navy shot back, her hands clenched around the leather cover, '' It doesn't say anything.''

'' Empty?'' William muttered, tossing his own book to the side as he stood up, walking over to where his sister was standing, '' How is that possible?''

Will snatched the book out of his sister's hand, earning an annoyed groan from her as he did. He looked over the object, his eyes snapping over the leather, his fingers flipping through the empty pages,

'' It's empty...'' He mumbled to himself,

'' Well, I just said it was.'' Navy rose, rolling her eyes at her brother as she walked over to the couches, slipping down next to Theodore.

He placed an arm around her, pulling her into his chest, '' I missed you today.'' Theo muttered into her head, placing a kiss on it after,

'' Were you studying with William all afternoon?''

Navy nodded, forcing a smile as she peered up to look at him. He was handsome, more handsome than ever.

Theodore's hair fell messy over his forehead. The thick curls of brown hair outlined his skin perfectly. He gazed back at her, his head tilted to brush his nose against hers,

'' I missed you too,'' Navy whispered, her fingers intertwined with his as he pulled her inches closer, making their lips collide in a soft kiss.

He groaned, pulling away from the touch as he kept his eyes on her, studying the girl he claimed to love.

'' You better have." He smirked before looking back up at her brother, who still stood more than confused with the new-found book plastered in his hands.

Navy huffed, also looking at her brother as she felt a curl on her upper-lip. '' It's just a book, Will.''

" Why are you so obsessed with it?"

William snapped out of the trance he found himself lost in, staring straight at his sister. His head swung to the side for the strands of black hair to spill out of his sight,

'' I know it's just a book—'' William hissed, visibly annoyed with his sister, '' But I swear that I have seen that name before, or at least heard it.''

He looked confused yet curious as he strolled over to the couch again, snatching his own book into his hands, '' Do you mind if I hold onto this?'' He asked the group,

'' No.'' All of them mumbled before he nodded and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dorms,

Theodore let out a chuckle at William's act, and as he did — he earned one to escape Clara's throat as well.

Navy felt her blood bolting. She had let this go. She had let that night go,

______

' _' Now I want you to turn around.'' Draco urged, his hand wrapped around his dick as he watched her shift around in her position._

_Her hands gently stroked over the skin of her wrists, exactly where his tie had been scoring into them,_

_'' Good girl,'' Draco growled from behind her. Navy felt her stomach against the silky material of his sheets, her mind on edge as he came closer,_

_Draco's hands pushed underneath her to pull her up on her knees as her body followed the movement,_

_He groaned loudly at the look of her propped up on her knees and elbows. His hand forced her chest down into the mattress, '' Bend over for me, love.''_

_Navy whimpered as she felt a cold hand collide with her ass, slapping her hard, '' Mhm—'' Draco hummed as he lined himself up at her entrance again,_

_The tip of his cock teased her as he stroked it up and down, making her whine out into the covers,_

_'' Such a desperate little slut, isn't that right?'' Draco breathed out, grunting as he bucked his hip forward, slamming all of him inside her,_

_'' A tight fucking slut.''_

_Navy cried out as her body shook out of control. The muscles in her inner thighs twitched at her trying to keep herself steady._

_Draco's hands gripped her hips, icing fingers dug into her skin as he pounded in and out of her mercilessly,_

_'' Fucking hell—'' He groaned at the look of her trembling figure._

_How her head was nailed down in the mattress, how her hands desperately gripped the sheets as she screamed out,_

_'' Malfoy, please—'' Navy begged. The skin of her cheeks was stained with tears as they kept coming,_

_'' Please, I can't—''_

_'' You can't what?'' Draco seethed, his teeth gritted as he shot forward in a swift move, while still pounding in and out of her, he gripped her by her knees, forcing them back, so she laid flat on the mattress,_

_He followed his act and bent over her gently. His tongue behind her ear as he kissed the sensitive skin, '' You can't what? Cum?''_

_Her face tucked in the fabric of his bed as she whimpered again,_

_'' You know what?'' Draco mumbled, leaning back from behind her, his hands placed on her lower back as he put pressure upon it, '' Cum again.''_

_His dick slammed into her wet pussy without remorse, and she knew she couldn't take it anymore._

_She felt numb, shaking,_

_'' I can't, Malfoy. Please, please, please—''_

_Her entire existence was once again falling apart as she felt the tickling feeling in her lower abdomen, '' Please, I can't take it. I can't—''_

_'' Yes, you can and you will, White. You will fucking take it.'' Draco shouted._

_His hand flew to her neck, fingers tangled into her hair. He pulled her up, making her back collide with his chest,_

_'' You will cum, because I said so, is that understood?''_

_Navy nodded. Her head fell against his shoulder in the rough grip he had of her curls,_

_He kept fucking her. His movements were hard, eager as drops of sweat fled his hairline._

_Draco was exhausted, but he couldn't stop. He wasn't able to. He needed to fuck her, to make her cry and scream, over and over,_

_It was a strange addiction, making her feel things she hadn't felt before, knowing that she didn't belong to him._

_At least not yet._

_The hand tangled in her hair slowly moved down to her throat; his fingers squeezed her skin as she gasped for air,_

_'' Malfoy—'' Navy tried to exhale, '' I'm gonna—''_

_'' Then do it.'' Draco groaned in a raspy tone, his heated breaths fanned her ear, '' Cum, White. Cum, and then cum again.''_

_Her veins flushed in ecstasy, her mind clouded by the orgasm he brought her once again,_

_She screamed while throwing her head back, still sitting up. She felt his pace slow down, his touch became gentle,_

_Draco pulled her hair over one shoulder before placing soft kisses on the bare shoulder,_

_'' I want you to—'' He held, his teeth scratched against her pale skin as she breathed heavily, trying to collect the tiny pieces there was left of her after her fifth high,_

_'' I want you to sit down in front of the mirror. I want you to see me fuck you.''_

_______

But she couldn't. She would never be able to let that night go, knowing what she had walked in on.

Navy loved Theodore, and she loved Clara even more.

Clara was her childhood best friend. They had been inseparable since they met at a gathering their parents held nearly 12 years ago.

She needed Clara, and Clara needed her.

But somewhere, she still couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. Navy would never be able to do what her best friend did to her, especially since Clara knew how much Theodore meant to her.

Theodore came into her life in a time of need, and he saved her from herself. She owed him everything. Perhaps it was the Hufflepuff in her, or simply that she was a decent human being, but she could never leave him for what he did,

For cheating on her, because the same night, she cheated on him.

Clara chuckled again, and it caused Navy to look up at her, noticing how her best friend's eyes were locked in her boyfriends. It made her nauseous, sick to the point where she had to do something.

'' Do you want to sleep at my dorm tonight?'' Navy asked Theo, her head on his shoulder.

Theodore shrugged, huffing quietly, '' Sure, why not.''

'' But not already, right?'' Clara's voice came unexpectedly from across the table, '' Theo promised me that—''

Navy's eyes shut closed, thinking about what Draco had told her earlier. The reality crumbled around her as she felt her temper missing.

'' He promised you _what_?'' Navy snapped, her jaws clenched, '' What did he promise you this time?''

Clara's brows furrowed. The light expression on her face fell into a confused one, '' That he would help me with—''

'' Then he should to just that, right Theodore?'' Navy spat, pushing herself off the sofa, '' You should help Clara with whatever she needs, and I'll just go to bed.''

She tried to walk off, but the second she did — Theodore's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling himself off the furniture, standing tall in front of her,

'' What is up with you?'' He asked her, the green eyes studying every furious inch of his girlfriend's face, '' You have been acting—''

'' I have?'' Navy shot back, hewing Theo off, '' Have I been acting strange?''

'' Yes!'' He shouted. The seriousness in his voice made her flinch back, '' Ever since that _fucking_ night you stood me up, you have been acting more than strange.''

A moment of silence greeted them. Only their heavy breaths echoed,

'' I didn't stand you up, Theodore. You should know why I'm acting fucking strange." Navy's face slightly fell. She didn't want to show him any emotion in this.

He cheated on her first.

He cheated.

She tried to convince herself that this was the right thing to do. That calling him out in front of her best friend was the thing she needed.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Theodore yelled, throwing his hands in the air as he stared frustratingly at her, " What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Navy's brows furrowed, a sigh leaving her lips as she tried to remain calm, but to no use. Her temper exploded the instant her head tilted to the side, noticing the amused look on her best friend,

'' You know what? It doesn't matter.'' She growled, her fists forced into his chest as she pushed herself past him,

'' You be with Clara, Theo. You help her, and I'll see you tomorrow.''

Once again, he gripped her by the arm in an attempt to hold her from leaving,

'' I didn't—'' Theodore quieted down. The defeated look on Navy's face said it all, '' I didn't mean—''

She knew.

She knew what he had done that night.

She knew.

'' I don't fucking care.'' Navy yanked her hand away, '' I don't want to hear it, Theodore, because I don't care—''

'' _Navy_.'' A familiar voice rose behind her as she spun around,

Her brows raised in a swift move before scrunching back together, '' Pansy?'' She gawked at the stunning girl leaning against the wall, '' What—''

'' Malfoy has requested that you and Blaise come with me.'' A smile on her lips as she spoke, her arms crossed over her chest, '' _Now_.''

Navy noticed how Blaise shot up from his seated position in the corner of her eye, brushing his suit pants off, '' Today? But it's a Wednesday, he has never—''

'' Let's not ask questions, Zabini,'' Pansy said, pushing herself off the wall, gesturing with her hands towards the entrance,

Theodore scoffed next to Navy, he settled a hand on her shoulder, '' We were kind of in the middle of—''

Navy swallowed, knowing that she'll live to regret what she was about to do. She had no clue of what Draco wanted with her and Blaise this time, and especially not when he had sent Pansy to get them,

'' No, we weren't,'' Navy told, brushing Theo's hand off her body, and without looking at him, she stalked past Pansy, out the door,

She ignored Theodore's calls for her; she kept on walking until she heard the door slam shut behind her. Blaise was quick to follow, and a peel of exciting laughter fled his throat as he and Pansy strolled beside her,

Navy couldn't help but feel scared to where they were going. What Draco possibly could want from her this time.

But she couldn't help but feel powerful either. She spoke up to Theodore. She stood up for herself for the first time since she walked in on them.

In all the confusion, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

Their steps echoed throughout the darkened hall as they walked towards the backyard, '' Where are we going?'' Navy asked, her head flickered between her two friends,

'' Oh, you'll see,'' Pansy smirked, stepping out over the stone-covered yard,

Blaise laughed again as he hauled out his wand from his pocket, '' Do you remember what Draco told you? That two is better than one?''

She nodded, her breaths in flutters,

'' Well, how about three?''


	11. 10,

Their steps echoed throughout the deserted alley; not a soul could be seen in the darkness surrounding them, 

Blaise tucked his wand back into his pocket after using his magic to apparate them here, 

Navy swallowed as she kindly followed the two friends. She was scared, but the curiosity grew even heavier of where they were taking her, 

They rounded a corner, even deeper into the Diagon alley as the light of the moon shun gently over the rock-covered ground, 

" Here—" Pansy finally spoke up, halting in her steps right before a massive wooden door. 

Blaise peered back at Navy as her face fell into a look of complete confusion. She gazed around as the wind swirled through her hair, 

" What is this place?" Navy whispered while taking a shoe closer to the boy. 

A smile climbed Blaise's lips as he shrugged, " You'll see." 

Pansy reached her hand up to the timber, her fist collided roughly with it; three heavy knocks later, a tiny hatch flung open, and what looked like a man's blackened eyes stared straight at the students, 

" Password?" He mumbled, narrowing his sight straight through them, 

" Pureblood." Pansy quietly responded, 

The hatch slammed close before a klick tore through their ears, and the door slowly slid open, granting all three of them inside of the mysterious building. 

Navy took a step through the door, nervously looking around. She could feel her heart beat out of control to the uncertainty of the situation she once again found herself in,

But she followed Blaise and Pansy as they walked through a silky cover hanging from the ceiling, and as they did, the muffled tones of music echoed louder, 

The strike of red light threw her off as it shot straight at her. It took seconds for her eyes to adjust to the color of the room, 

Red. 

Everything and everyone was dressed in either black or red. 

The shocked expression on her features stayed as she stumbled after her friends through the crowd of people, but this wasn't the type of humans she was used to — she was familiar with students, fellow classmates of her own age, 

But not here. Not a person of her age was seen except her friends who took her here. Everyone holding in the puzzling surrounding held way out of her generation — they were adults, 

Mature men and women danced, talked, and made the most out of the night they were living in, 

Navy's eyes flickered over at the counter, noticing the wall being covered in liquor bottles, and the two men standing behind it smiled cheekily at her as she passed, 

She tore her eyes off them, feeling the blood flushing in her veins at the sudden attention she received, 

Pansy stopped again, close to a bar - table. She looked down at Navy with compassion, smiling gently at the confused girl, 

'' What's the matter, White?'' 

Navy swallowed, forcing a smile, '' I just —'' She nearly choked on her own saliva, '' What is this place?'' 

Blaise chuckled, taking her attention off Pansy as she looked at him, '' This is a secret of the Malfoy men, you understand. Mr. Malfoy usually takes command here, but some days of the week, he lets Draco—'' 

'' Who lets me do what?'' Draco's voice came hoarse from behind them, making all three of them turn their heads, but just as Navy was about to face the blonde boy approaching them, his chest slammed against her back, 

He stopped close to her as every nerve in her body held on edge. The enchanting scent of cologne and mint embraced her as he reached over her shoulder, his hand wrapped around the neck of a flask with moonshine, 

'' Here you go, love.'' Draco leaned closer. His other hand lingered her cheek before he bent her head back to rest on his shoulder. 

He trailed the bottle up to his mouth, ripping the stopper off it with his teeth as he swung his head to the side, making the strands of blonde hair hang out of his sight, 

Draco's hand around her throat tensed as he pathed the bottle to her lips, and in a swift move, he poured the fire whiskey down her crop, 

She groaned at the bitter taste burning on the inside of her mouth, but in the grip he had of her — she couldn't do more than to swallow the liquor, 

'' You're already such a good girl,'' Draco growled into her hair before he tore the bottle away, placing it back at the table in front of her, 

'' What were you saying, Zabini? Who lets me do what?'' Draco smirked as his hand stayed around her throat, 

Blaise nervously stared at the hold his friend kept Navy in before his lips parted to speak, 

'' That your father allow you use his club—''

'' Oh, yes...'' Draco mumbled, his nose pushed against Navy's cheek as he stared more than intensely at her, '' It's your first time here, isn't it?'' 

Navy nodded at Draco's words, feeling how her veins pushed in warmth at the rough way he handled her. How he without cause was demanding with her, 

'' Well—'' He held, slowly letting go of her, '' This is what you call a gentleman's club, and what you do here is...'' 

A smirk took over his otherwise cold expression as he lightly shook his head at her, '' You know what? I'll just leave that to your imagination.'' 

Navy's breaths hitched as she felt his hand slid down her arm. The tips of his fingers trailed goosebumps to follow his touch. 

She shivered, feeling the alcohol swirl through her blood, 

'' Well, I guess I'll get our room ready.'' Pansy grinned before she backed away, disappearing in the mass of people around them. 

Draco stayed close behind Navy, still with his chest pushed against her back as he amusingly eyed her down, '' And you were able to sneak out, I see?'' 

She froze at the remembrance of what had happened before she left, how she was more than close to confronting the two people closest to her, 

'' Yeah, you should've seen them,'' Blaise caught their attention, '' She almost called Nott out for cheating on her,'' 

Even if Navy didn't look at Draco — she could hear his jaws clenching, the hand resting on the table gripped tensely around the wood, and before she could even react, 

Draco gripped her by her neck, ring-coated fingers tanged into the wavy strands of her hair as he turned her around, roughly forcing her spine into the table, 

The grey eyes studied hers intensely, the gritted jaws held sharp, '' And how did that go?'' Draco questioned her, 

'' I—'' She rose but were quickly cut off by his best friend, 

'' Oh, you should've been there, they were—'' Blaise fired, but Draco's devilish stare meeting his, hewed him off, '' Never mind then...'' He quieted down, rolling his eyes before he looked down at the table, 

Draco stared back at Navy, still holding her by her neck, '' I asked, how did that go?''

Her tongue nearly knotted as she stumbled on her words, '' It went fine.'' She managed to get out, 

'' It went fine?'' Draco hissed in response, raising a dangerous brow at her, '' Tell me what happened, right now.'' 

Her brows furrowed, the intoxication clouded her mind as her face dropped into confusion yet again, 

'' And why should I do that?'' She snapped, looking up at the blonde boy before her, '' Why do you care how it went? You don't care for me, remember?'' 

The words fleeing her mouth made Draco bit down into his lower lip, narrowing his grey eyes into her brown ones, 

A moment of silence seized them, nothing but the loud music tore through their ears, and she noticed how he rolled his tongue on the inside of his mouth, 

'' You're not wrong, White.'' He growled, '' I don't care, and I'm not planning on doing so either,"

Draco leaned closer, minty breaths fanned her skin as she innocently looked up at him, '' It was just a simple question, and when I ask you a question, you answer—'' 

'' Draco,'' Pansy said through the muffled tones around them, 

Draco kept his stare locked in Navy's as he rose a hand towards Pansy, granting her to speak, 

'' Our room is ready.'' 

_________

Hours went by of the four friends enjoying themselves in the private room in the back of the club. The room held in a dark red color, the furniture clothed in leather and the bathroom connected to the space shun stunning in all black tile, 

They danced to the music of their choice, drinks spilled all over the floor, the mirror placed on the wooden table dusted in blow,

Navy let out a weak cough at the smoke of Blaise's blunt thickening the air as the low lights made her head dizzy, 

She flinched as she felt a hand wrap around her waist, pulling her around in her shoes — Pansy smirked as she wrapped her other hand around Navy, 

Her touch landed on Navy's hips as she helped her sway to the music,

Navy enjoyed herself, more than she should've considering what happened before they left, but right now, — she didn't care. 

She wanted to be here. She tried to forget everything that passed back at the Slytherin common room, and she wanted to let all the thoughts of her past go. 

And she did, her fingers trailed over Pansy's chest before locking them behind her neck, 

She forgot everything here — this room was similar to an escape,

Navy's eyes flickered over the room, studying every part of it she could make out through her blurry vision before they landed on the blonde one, only to discover that the was already starting at her, 

He rested calmly on one of the couches, one of his legs crossed over the other as he held a glass of whiskey tightly in between his fingers, 

Draco rose a brow at her. His expression provoked her — it triggered her, and before she could even think twice about what she did, 

She licked a flat stripe up Pansy's neck, gently kissing the soft skin after, but her eyes never left Draco's, 

He bit his lip, intrigued by her actions as she kept leaving kisses on her friend's neck. Pansy's hands flew to Navy's hair, tangling her fingers in the brown strands,

Pansy leaned closer. Her breaths felt heated on Navy's lips, '' Let's give them a show, shall we?'' She whispered, only for them to hear.

Navy nodded, and not even a second later, their lips crashed into each other. 

'' What the—'' Blaise spoke up, lowering the roll from his mouth as his neck snapped to Draco's, but the blonde one simply raised a hand towards him, making him hush down, 

One of Pansy's hands stayed tangled into Navy's hair, as the other one snuck to her back — in a rough move, she tore her shirt off, causing their lips to part,

Navy was left in nothing but her bra and skirt as Pansy smirked at the look of it, her eyes fled down Navy's pale skin, and her fingers played with the edge of her skirt, 

'' May I?'' Pansy asked, still breathing heavily from the kiss they shared, 

Navy let a slight nod be the answer to her question, and Pansy started to work her magic; her fingers fiddled at the edge before slowly dragging the fabric down over her thighs, 

She stepped out of her skirt as Pansy threw it across the room, resting on her knees below her, 

'' Fucking beautiful.'' She mumbled at Navy's nearly exposed body, 

Navy blushed at that, she felt a shudder rip through her skin at the chilly air hitting her bare skin, 

'' She is, isn't she—'' Draco growled from across the room, eyeing the almost naked girl down, '' A fucking temple,'' 

Navy chewed on her bottom lip, gulping at the situation she found herself in, but still, a shred of bravery in her mind made her drop to her knees; her face matched Pansy's again as she grabbed her by the neck, forcing their lips together yet again, 

Pansy's hand found its way down to Navy's heat, her fingers slightly rubbing her clothed pussy, and only that simple touch made her moan into Pansy's parted lips, 

''  _ Oh _ ,'' Pansy breathed out as she slipped a finger beneath the lace material, '' So wet already,'' 

Navy's cheeks glowed in red color, her breaths in flutters as she deepened their kiss, tongues battling each other's, and paths of whines scored hot, 

Pansy kept her pace, rubbing Navy's clit as she pushed her body closer to Navy's almost naked one, 

'' That's enough.'' Draco nearly shouted at the look of the two girls satisfying each other in front of him, 

''  _ White _ , come here.'' 

Her lips torn from Pansy's as their eyes met. Pansy gave her an encouraging smile, nodding towards the blonde one, '' If you take care of him, I'll take the other one.'' 

Navy rose from her knees, stepping over to the couch as she slipped down onto Draco, her knees on each side of him, 

His lip looked bruised of how hard he had been biting into it; a thin coat of sweat covered his skin as he roughly pushed Navy closer to him, 

'' You like  _ this _ , don't you?'' He mumbled, his nose brushed against the tender skin of her breasts, '' You enjoy teasing me?'' 

'' I do.'' She whispered back, her hands moving to grab him by his hair, '' I do like teasing you,''

Draco groaned, burying his face entirely in between her breasts,

Draco had grown desirous over the past few days, watching as she lived happily with her boyfriend, and that wasn't a problem for Draco — that she was with someone else, 

But to watch as she rests his head on Theodore's chest in the common room, how Theo slips his hands around her waist, before they traveled lower in the corridor, how he grabs her by the neck as he kisses her, 

The image of Theodore fucking her, of her choking of his dick instead of Draco's, of how the moan fleeing her throat screamed out Theo's name and not his — made him mad, 

'' I can see that, but White—'' He held, tipping his head back to face her starving eyes, '' From now on, only I can fuck this pussy, am I clear?'' 

The cold fingers bored into her hips as he slowly started to move her over his pants, '' Not Theodore, not Zabini, not anyone but me, understood?'' 

She swallowed; his words scored right through her. '' I thought you didn't—'' 

'' I don't.'' He hewed her off, his eyes still locked in hers as she started to roll her hips, feeling how her heat rubbed magically over his dressed bulge, 

'' I don't care, but this fucking cunt, is mine. Am. I. clear?'' 

Navy nodded quickly, her breaths turned heavier of how her clit stroked against him, '' You are.'' 

'' Good, now you have to figure out a way not to fuck your boyfriend, ever again,'' Draco grunted, his voice held raspily, 

And she would because all she could think about at this moment was Draco and how she would do anything to please him — just like he pleased her. 

'' I will.'' She whined out, bucking her hips against his, 

''  _ Good _ ,  _ good _ , girl.'' Draco leaned forward, one of his hands moved up her back as he unhooked her bra, letting it slip down her arm as she threw it away, 

'' Such a gorgeous slut,'' 

He eyed her down as she rode his thigh, slamming herself onto it for her own pleasure, 

'' Make yourself cum, White — I want to see you get off on me, without doing anything.'' 

Her head tilted, peering over her shoulder to watch their friends doing the exact same thing, 

Pansy straddled Blaise, her clothes laid in a mess on the floor as she ripped his shirt off his body, 

'' Eyes on me, love.'' Draco cupped her chin in a rough hold, bending her head back to look at him, 

'' Remember, you look at me when you cum.'' 

Navy's eyes locked in his as her hands tensed in the soft strands off his hair, the muscles in her inner thighs burned as she kept rolling her hips over him — she felt the arousal in her lower parts as her back arched, 

She held onto Draco with everything she had, and she needed the release — she needed to hit her peak, she was desperate, 

Her movements were hard, rough as she grew impatient — the way Draco looked at her as she struggled made her go crazy, all she wanted at this moment as she felt the euphoria drop within, was for him to fuck her,

" Oh, fuck—" She heaved as she heard Pansy moan out beside her, 

Her body shook out of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her motions slowed, hips stilled, 

" There you go," Draco smirked, his arm stretched past her to take his drink. He took a sip of the alcohol,

Navy noticed a drop of it slipping down in the corner of his mouth, and she took the opportunity to stroke her thumb over it, collecting the liquid on her digit before she placed it in between her lips, seducingly sucking the bitter taste off.

Her act made Draco snap his eyes at her, forcing her thumb out of her mouth before he settled it in his mouth instead, 

His tongue twirled around her finger as he groaned. 

Navy grew even more impatient; she dragged her touch away, 

" Who's the tease now, Malfoy?" She smirked, gently tracing her hands down his chest as she started to unbutton his black shirt, 

Her eyes flickered down to the pale skin unraveling, and her heat ached at the look of his toned muscles, 

" Enjoying the view, are we?" Draco grinned, arching his back for her to pull his shirt off, 

Navy giggled, her breaths airy as she threw his shirt away, "Maybe," 

He groaned again, and without thought — he pushed himself off the sofa, making her wrap her legs around his waist, 

Draco leaned close to her ear, his teeth scraping against her earlobe, " The things I want to do to you, White," 

"  _ Fuck _ — I want to destroy you," 

She felt a smile on her lips as she bent back, looking him straight in the eyes, " Then do it, Malfoy — destroy me." 

Her words lit a fire inside him; something unholy rose within as he threw her down onto the couch again, 

'' Blaise,'' Draco yelled, making his friend rip his lips away from Pansy's, '' Get over here.'' 

The squeaking noise of Blaise shoving himself off his seat caught Navy's attention — a chuckle trailed his throat as both of the boys looked down on her, 

'' On another thought,  _ Pansy _ —'' Draco called out for the girl catching her breath, '' Come here.'' 

Draco's hands unbuckled his pants before he shoved them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, just like Blaise, 

He gripped Navy by her thighs as he snuck in between her legs, kneeling closer on the leather, 

''Are you sure about this?'' Draco mumbled as Pansy dropped to her knees beside the couch, her head leveling Navy's, 

'' I am—'' Navy breathed out, feeling how he fiddled with the fabric of his underwear, '' I'm sure.'' 

Pansy smirked at her words, reaching her hands up to stroke over Navy's bare chest — she took one of her nipples in between her fingers, gently squeezing it as her head dipped closer, 

''Be a good girl,'' Pansy breathed out before she whimpered — Blaise's dick thrusting inside Pansy from behind made her shoot forward, connecting her lips with Navy's, 

'' Fuck—'' Draco growled at the sense of him stroking his dick up and down Navy's soaked pussy, '' So fucking wet for me, aren't you?'' 

His fingers tore into her waist, his rings leaving marks as she cried out the second she felt him push inside her, 

Pansy bit Navy's lower lip at the whimper, her fingers around her nipple tensed, '' Oh fuck—'' Pansy whined in symphony with Navy, 

Draco gave Navy every inch he had, as he bucked his hips violently into hers without allowing her to adjust to his size, 

''Aren't you?'' He growled again, his teeth gritted as his muscles flexed by the heavy breathing, '' Fucking answer me,'' 

His hand flew to her cheek, bending her head away from Pansy's to meet his furious stare, and just as Navy was about to catch her breath in an answer, his palm struck her cheek, 

He slapped her. 

Her eyes grew wide, her breath stuck in the back of her throat — she could feel tears prickled as the place where he had slapped her reddened, 

''Answer me,'' He said again, making her obey without thought, 

'' I am—'' She choked out, her hand gently stroking over her skin, 

Even if he just had hurt her — she didn't mind. This was new to her, being treated this way, being handled in such a rough way, 

And strangely, she liked it. 

Draco kept pounding in and out of her, his hips rocking into hers with force — with such hard moves that it made her toes curl,

Navy's back arched, her thighs clenched around him as he wrapped his arms around her legs, flinging them over his shoulders in a smooth move, 

'' Malfoy—'' She heaved, her eyes shut close. She couldn't take the pressure of this — of hearing Pansy moan out of control beside her, hearing Blaise's skin slap into Pansy's as Draco fucked her, 

All of this was overwhelming, and Pansy's hand, finding its way down Navy's abdomen, over her heat as she started to circle her fingers over her clit — made it unbearable. 

The alcohol flooded through her veins, her mind clouded as she dug her nails into Draco's back, scratching deeper with every thrust his cock granted her, 

'' Fuck, White—'' Draco moaned, '' Always taking my cock so fucking well."

The knot in her stomach untangled as her eyes rolled back, 

'' Fuck, Zabini—'' Pansy screamed, her hair spilling all over her shoulder as Blaise grabbed it in a rough hold. He yanked Pansy's head back to look at him, his other hand slapped her ass, making her scream out again, 

Navy couldn't help but to look at them, watch as Blaise fucked Pansy with force, his hand in her hair bend her neck back, the dirty words he whispered into her head made Navy even wetter as she caught them, 

''Eyes on me,  _ love _ —'' Draco called out for her, making her eyes snap to his, but his eyes were glued to her breast as they bounced out of control to his fucking, 

'' Such a fucking slut,'' His hand struck the tip of her breast, slapping it hard, 

Navy whimpered again, her legs tensed over Draco's shoulder as he slightly bent over her, forcing himself deeper, giving her all of him as his chest rose and fell heavily, 

'' Does he fuck you as I do?'' Draco asked her in a whisper. His movements turned even harder, 

He wanted to show her that no one, not even her own boyfriend was able to fuck her in the way he did, 

'' Does he?'' Draco repeated himself, his head thrown to the side to swing the soggy strands of hair off his forehead, 

'' No—'' Navy whined, feeling the ecstasy pushing throughout her veins, '' No one fucks me like you do,'' 

Draco smirked at that. His hands dipped underneath her back as her legs dropped off his shoulders. He lifted her, with his dick still buried deep inside her, 

He turned around as he peered down at the table — but as close as she was to catch her second orgasm, she couldn't help but move against him, slightly pushing herself up and down his cock as she held onto him, 

Draco bent down, his hand forced everything holding on the table — off it, 

Her spine slammed against the wood, 

'' So eager, aren't you?'' He mumbled into her neck, his finger stung into her waist as he kept on fucking her — his cock slowly slid out before he roughly forced himself back in, 

'' I'm—'' She couldn't take it anymore, she had to let it go, " Oh, fuck—" 

'' I'm cumming—'' She screamed, her hips bucked, her neck arched, her nails bored into his arms as he pounded into her through her orgasm, 

Navy was out of breath, her head fell to the side as her eyes locked on their friends and their shift in position, 

Blaise had Pansy straddling him on the couch, her back against his chest as she bounced up and down on his length, her hair messy — her cheeks blushed at the pace he kept her in, 

She breathed heavy, even heavier than Navy did, 

'' Fucking hell—'' Draco grunted, his head fell back as he rocked his hips into hers, trails of grunts and moans fled his lips as he tried to stay focused, 

But to no use, he was overwhelmed at the feeling of her walls clenching around his dick, of how she looked trembling beneath him, how she fell apart every time he touched her, 

His cum filled her up before he pulled out, smirking evilly at her as he did, 

Navy shook, her entire body shook out of control as she tried to collect herself of what just had passed, 

And oh, 

Oh, how she would regret this in the morning.


	12. 11,

Navy's eyes rolled at the situation she found herself in, her head still pounded in an unexplainable pain due to what she poured down her throat last night, the bitter tang of liquor still stung her tongue,

Her chest felt heavy, even if she sought to forget all her problems in the bubble of joy she found herself in last night, with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise — they were still here as she got back.

She snuck into her room the first thing she did when they returned and didn't see her boyfriend all day.

The remembrance of what happened before she walked out on them made her veins flush in pain. Navy wasn't the one to find herself in trouble — she never wished to hurt anyone, she didn't mean to confront them the way she did,

She hoped to just forget about what she stormed in on that night, to misremember that she caught her boyfriend and her best friend together. She didn't even want them to explain what had happened, why they betrayed her the way they did.

She swallowed, her fingers played with the edge of her shirt as she pushed herself off her bed. The anxiety chewed within as she kept thinking about it,

Her head shook, messy brown curls spilled all over her shoulders as she looked at the door — in the complete battle of she should go to his room and talk to him or if she should let him come to her,

After all, he was the one who failed her first.

But this wasn't like Navy; she wanted this fixed — taken care of as soon as possible. She hated the tension it brought,

With her eyes glued to the stone-covered floor, she made her way from the Hufflepuff basement, over to the Slytherin chambers, without meeting one single stare as she went.

She felt like as she was walking in shame — as she did something she shouldn't, but did anyway.

Her head tipped closer to the painting as she whispered the password to enter,

Students heads turned as she marched her way past the common room, but the second she set her foot on the first step of stairs,

'' _White_ —'' Draco growled from across the room.

She hadn't even noticed him, she kept her eyes grounded as she walked, but the hoarse tones in his call made her snap her head, looking up at him as he rested on one of the couches.

His leg was placed on the other as his hand laid peacefully on the armrest, '' Come here.''

Navy gulped, her eyes flickered to the students around them, noticing how they stared in secret at Draco's statement. Her sight glazed back at Draco as she slightly shook her head,

'' I have somewhere to be,'' Navy mumbled, intrigued to continue her way up the stairs to talk to Theodore,

'' No, you don't.'' Draco spat, his hands forced into the soft fabric of the furniture. He took slow, threatening steps closer to her,

The blood flushing through her veins rushed, her cheeks heated as he stalked closer, halting inches away from her, the sweet, minty breaths fanned her skin as her eyes fell to avoid his intense stare,

'' Look at me.'' He demanded, and the second he did — she obeyed. Her eyes matched his grey ones,

'' Good girl.''

Navy cringed, the words dropping of his tongue made her breaths flutter, her heart hammered roughly in the cage of her chest,

'' I need to—'' She sought to speak, but the eyebrow he rose at her tells made her hush down, her fingers nervously tugged at the ends of her sleeves,

Draco's stare traveled over her head as he shot the darkened stairs a quick look before looking back at her, '' You shouldn't go up there.'' Draco muttered, still standing near,

Her brows furrowed, her mouth pushed into a firm line as the look of confusion took place on her temples, '' What?''

'' You shouldn't go up there,'' Draco stated again, his face held a cold expression,

'' But why—''

'' Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to.''

Navy stared emptily at the blonde in front of her as a sinking feeling lingered within. He never looked at her this way. He usually shot her the usual, devilish smirk he always held, but not now.

This was different.

He looked at her as if he was sorry — as if he felt guilt, and he did.

Draco was more than sorry for what he knew would be waiting for her if she went to find her boyfriend. Theodore was his best friend, but he had seen him break the mellow girl in front of him once before — and even if he didn't care for her, he still had a little bit of conscience.

Her mouth felt dry. The sinking feeling turned into a nauseous one. She could almost feel her knees weaken underneath her as her mind clouded,

'' _No_ —'' Was everything she managed to choke out, shaking her head, '' No, Draco—''

The blonde one swallowed, his eyes shut close for a bride moment before flying wide open again, '' Navy—''

He said her name.

He never speaks her name.

This was real, and even if the clarity in her mind knew that — she refused to believe it.

'' No, stop it—'' Navy breathed out. The tips of her fingers rushed through the wavy strands of hair as her eyes begged his, '' Stop it, Malfoy—''

She caught a shoe back, tearing her eyes from his. She didn't want to look at him anymore. She didn't want to see the tall boy in front of her, dressed in the black suit she always fell weak for,

'' You don't know anything, Draco, so please—''

Her voice lightly broke in despair as she felt the stare of nosey students burn into her back. She took another step back before turning around—

Draco tried to grab her by her wrist to stop her from the scenery she's about to walk in on, but Navy had already fled her way up the stairs, leaving the tall Slytherin cursing for himself behind.

She stopped, only a foot from where his door was — terrified.

She knew that Draco wasn't lying. He had never lied to her, and the look on his face said more than words ever could.

Her eyes closed, her lower lips quivered as her hand shakingly wrapped around the cold metal of Theodore's doorknob. She twisted it gently — not too much in case it was locked, and it was.

Her other hand hauled her wand out of her pocket, aiming the tip straight at the door as she whispered, '' _Alohomora_ '' underneath her breath,

The door clicked open, and with a harsh breath sucked in between her teeth, she shoved the door open.

Time stopped, once again.

Her eyelashes battled slowly as her breath stuck in the back of her throat.

Clara rested on his bare arm, underneath the sheets Navy used to be tucked into. Theodore's chin rested against her head, his eyes peacefully peeled open by the sound of his door hitting the wall,

The green eyes she fell in love with grew wide. His mouth hung open before he peered down on his arm, watching the red-headed girl sleeping heavily on it,

Navy didn't say a word. She simply stood frozen in time before them, watching as Theodore shoved her best friend off him — wrapping his sheets around his naked self before he stumbled up to her,

She looked at him as the thick, charming curls fell messily over his forehead, how the warm scent of home followed him and filled her every sense — his lips moved. He was speaking to her, but she didn't hear a word.

She was numb as she watched the purple marks on his chest; the marks she hadn't left on him.

The smell of alcohol and smoke shredded the safety he brought. Her eyes snapped over his shoulder,

Clara was entering their presence, shaking her head to clock back from her deep sleep, and as she did — she looked around, noticing the scenario she was held in.

How Theodore stood before Navy, shouting, his hands gripped around her upper arms to shake life into her numb best friend,

'' Navy, please say something—'' Theodore yelled, as his hands tensed around her flesh, " Fucking listen to me."

But she didn't react. She simply swallowed the lump she felt growing before looking back at the brunette standing close to her,

'' Let me go, Theodore,'' Navy whispered, her hands around his arms to pry the grip he had of her — off,

'' _Baby_ —'' Theo spoke, his head tilted as he held onto her, but the word he told.

That word made the iced blood in her veins — fume.

'' _Don't_ —'' Navy fired, her jaws clenched, '' Don't you dare call me that.''

Theodore's brows furrowed, a confused look rose, '' What is that supposed to—''

'' Let me go, Theodore.'' Navy spat again, her fingers tensed around his arm, '' Now!''

But the boy kept on holding her; he refused to let her leave in the fear that she would never come back. He messed up, more than he had ever done before — he knew that,

Clara stumbled up from behind Theodore, with another sheet covering her body, '' Naves...'' She whispered, stretching a hand towards Navy, but she pulled away,

She didn't want anything with either of them to do anymore,

''Fuck you! You _fucking_ —'' Navy shouted as she lost the tiny piece of temper she still had left within, '' Let me go, right now—''

" Don't do this. Baby, please—"

'' White,'' Draco growled from down the hall — severe steps echoed their way up to the three of them,

Navy finally broke free of the hold Theodore had of her, but instead of stepping away and leaving the betrayal she had witnessed — she slammed her fists into his bare chest, over and over and over,

The bravery she had gathered crumbled as she did.

She was breaking apart right there and then, in front of the two people she always considered closest to her.

Tears rolled down Clara's cheeks as she turned around — she couldn't bear the look of Navy breaking in two,

'' How could you—''

She forced her palms against the skin of his chest,

'' How could you—''

Her own chest rose and fell out of control,

'' How could you do this to me?'' She quieted down, before her neck arched, her eyes leveled his green ones, and without another thought,

Her hand struck his cheek.

She slapped him.

And right as she was about to keep pushing Theodore, keep forcing him back until she was satisfied with her doings — two cold hands grabbed her arms, bending her around in the grip,

She shifted around, staring directly at the blonde boy — but he didn't look at her.

The grey eyes shot daggers at Theodore, sending him an evil, daring look before his sight fell to match hers, and the tears prickling in them,

'' Take me out of here, Malfoy.'' She whispered, '' I don't want to be here anymore.''

Draco's jaws clenched, his teeth gritted as he gave her a slight nod,

'' _No_ —'' Theodore shouted, trying to grasp her arm again, '' Don't you dare leave.''

" I didn't... I didn't mean to do this. Navy, please listen to—"

And just as he was about to get a hold of Navy again, Draco's knuckles collided roughly with Theo's sharp jaw, making the brunette fall helplessly to the floor,

'' No, don't _you_ dare,'' Draco warned him, '' Don't you touch her, without her permission, ever again.''

Theo let out a trail of whines as he struggled on the floor, holding his hand over his chin as blood slipped the corner of his mouth, '' Fuck off, Malfoy.'' He managed to breathe out,

But as he did, Draco had already dragged Navy out of the room.

________

Draco tugged Navy with him down the stairs, but the second he let go of her to turn her around, to check up on her,

She pushed herself past him, sprinting her way through the dungeons, out in the corridor, and in the nearest bathroom.

Navy locked the door behind her before she slammed her spine against the wood.

Tears drenched her skin as she struggled to breathe, all of this was too much for her — finding Theodore and Clara together again, after the night she spent in Draco's private club was too heavy,

She didn't want to do this anymore. Her eyes snapped to the mirror hanging over the sink as she, with trembling steps, walked her way up to it,

Her hands scored cold on the porcelain, her eyes held red, swollen as she looked at the broken reflection of herself,

The image of herself, almost in the loss of her breaths, caused her mind to travel to the night she both cherished and hated, more than anything.

______

_'' I want you to sit down in front of the mirror. I want you to see me fuck you.''_

_And with shaking legs, she rose from the bed. Her naked body settled in front of the massive mirror holding on the floor,_

_It was almost as if it stood there just for this purpose, as if he knew this would happen._

_Her knees against the cold floor, like her skin, shivered by the chilly air._

_Draco groaned by the look of her on her knees for him._

_It was a starving sight. How was he ever going to end this night, knowing what she feels like, knowing how her soaked walls clenched around him, how she screamed out in pleasure as he fucked her._

_She felt his hand around her throat as she bent over her from behind, his nose buried in the soft strands of her hair,_

_" I want you on top, darling."_

_She gulped as she felt the coldness off his rings marking her skin._

_" Now."_

_Navy nodded._

_Draco kneeled, placing his back on the ground as she climbed on top of him, straddling the boy who made her eyes roll like never before._

_He smirked, his bottom lips sucked in between his teeth as he watched her shake on top of him — he hadn't even begun fucking her yet, and still, her body shook out of control._

_" I don't know if I can—," She breathed out, her hand slipped around her neck to pull her hair to one side,_

_" Can what?" Draco snapped, his hands flew to her hips as he dug his fingers deep into her flesh,_

_" You can't do this anymore?" He grinned from below her, " You know what? You don't have a fucking choice."_

_Her breaths hitched at the words he told, her core ached at the missing of him filling her up,_

_" Don't you want to do this, little slut?" Draco growled, his hands on her waist slowly started to grind her body over his,_

_" Don't you want me to fuck you again?"_

_" I—" She whimpered but was quickly cut off by the moan escaping the back of her throat. Draco's cock stroked against her clit as he continued to move her body,_

_It wasn't possible to. She did want him to fuck her again. She never wanted this to stop._

_She was exhausted, her mind clouded by the pills she had been taking, and in some strange way, she needed more,_

_" I do—" Navy squeezed her thighs around his waist to bring herself closer to him, " I want you to fuck me again."_

_" Good girl." Draco groaned again, " Up."_

_She rose on her knees as his hand gripped the base of his dick, teasingly rubbing it up and down her drenched pussy,_

_" Don't be a fucking tease, Malfoy." Navy whimpered, her head thrown back at the way his tip glided up and down,_

_His other hand slapped against her cheek before he grabbed it, bending her head back to look at him,_

_" What the fuck was that?"_

_Her eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly hung open, and with the look of that — Draco took the opportunity to force his thumb into her mouth,_

_Navy swirled her tongue around his finger as he kept on stroking the tip of his cock against her._

_" Don't you dare talk back to me, ever again, White — or I'll make you regret it."_

_With her thighs nailing his body down, she felt a rare wave of confidence rush throughout her._

_Her hand snaked their way down his chest before she grabbed him by his throat,_

_'' What the fuck are you—'' Draco rose, but were quickly cut off by her, lowering herself over his dick — He grunted as his eyes squeezed shut,_

_'' Fucking hell—'' He breathed out, sensing her hands tensing around his throat,_

_And even if Draco was a slave for dominance — he loved being in control,_

_He couldn't help but cherish her, taking control of him._

_Her hips rocked over his, making his cock slip inches further for every buck. She moaned; a shaking, unsteady trail of whines left her tongue as she kept on going,_

_Slamming herself on top of him, over and over. Navy still held around his neck for support,_

_'' So fucking—'' Draco fired again, but were quickly hushed by another husky grunt, '' So fucking good for me,''_

_" Taking my cock so fucking well,"_

_He kept his hand on her face, making her shiver by the cold touch._

_'' You like this, don't you?'' Draco spoke up, raising a brow at her as she fell apart — the ecstasy of his cock hitting her sweet spot repeatedly made her bones cave,_

_She couldn't think clearly,_

_'' You like being in control... The precious little Hufflepuff finally gets to take command; how does it feel, White?''_

_She didn't hear him correctly; she kept moaning, she kept whimpering,_

_'' Look at yourself.'' Draco bent her face to the side, making her look at herself in the mirror standing next to them,_

_He growled lowly to himself. The look of her breasts bouncing, her hips rocking, was enough for him to finish._

_'' Do you see how good you look? How gorgeous you look fucking me?''_

_'' Malfoy—'' Navy heaved, her head thrown back as she let go of the hold she had of him — she was close again, even if it felt impossible to release one more time,_

_She needed to._

_One more time._

_Draco's hand around her chin dropped, his spine flew off the floor as he wrapped his hands around her back,_

_'' You can only look this beautiful for me, am I clear?'' He growled into her shoulder as he started to force her body more violently on top of his,_

_'' Only I can have you this way,''_

_'' Yes,''_

_His skin hugged hers. The heated fusion of their sweat covered bodies made him fuck her harder, rougher,_

_He pounded into her from below, fucking her rawly as she completely broke at another orgasm,_

_'' Yes, please, oh my—'' She screamed, her eyes rolled, her back arched as Draco's teeth found her breasts,_

_He sucked her nipple in between his lips, licking it roughly as her entire body shook out of control,_

_Her nails scratched his back, her thighs burned — she was entirely numb._

_'' Fuck— I can feel you clenching around me,'' He grunted, '' Such a fucking slut,''_

_________

Her head snapped to the side at the thought of it,

_Slut._

Her throat burned as she wanted to cry again.

She wasn't more than what he repeatedly called her that night.

Yes, Theodore cheated on her, but she cheated on him too.

This wasn't right. This wasn't her.

She didn't do this.

She was a Hufflepuff, and not this disappointment of a person she believed herself to be.

With a harsh swallow, she pushed herself off the sink, storming out of the bathroom — she found her way back to her dorm, slamming the door shut behind her,

And without a thought, without one single idea — she ripped her drawer open. The drawer where she always had an escape hidden,

A slight peace of mind.

The little bag of pills rested calmly in the palm of her hand before the tips of her fingers poured them out,

Navy hesitated. She knew this wasn't the way to go, yet she needed this.

She just wanted all of this to rest. All of her thoughts, all of the thoughts haunting her every second of every day,

She needed an hour or two of peace and quiet, and she knew she could get that out of these pills.

Her left hand slapped against her mouth, allowing all of the pills to spill down her throat before she dropped down to her bed, feeling the world crumbling around her,

Every shade of daylight turned a little bit darker for every minute that passed, her eyes shifted heavier and heavier,

It felt nice, calm to enter the world of imagination, even if it was for just for a brief moment — even if she knew that the heavenly feeling of the drugs she just took would wear off shortly,

It felt okay.

Her cheek shrugged softly against the soothing fabric of her sheets, and in all of that peace she felt in that moment — she heard voices,

But she had no strength in knowing if they were real or not, if the touches she barely sensed on her skin, shaking her body up and down — was actually someone finding her,

'' _Draco_ —'' A soft voice shouted, loudly, '' Get the fuck in here, right now.''


	13. 12,

Her eyelids flickered, her head pounded in hurt as she felt the soft fabric of the sheets rub against the tips of her fingers,

Navy sucked in a harsh breath through her nose, licking her lower lip at the dry taste in her mouth,

'' She's awake.'' The soothing voice spoke from beside her. She tried to recollect where she had heard it before,

Her body felt numb, her arms week as she sought to prop herself up on her elbows, but the instant she did — her limbs failed her, and she slipped down onto the mattress again,

'' No, Navy—'' The voice called out for her, '' Don't do that, just rest.''

Navy's head bowed before falling back against the pillow again. Her mind ached as her veins pounded — but she couldn't stay awake; all she craved to do was to sleep.

Navy wrestled between the world of reality and her unconscious state for days. Her body had no strength in working against the drugs she had ingested, and the amount of the pills she took — knocked her out completely.

For days and days, her friends and her brother took turns in sitting next to her to keep an eye on the girl who had been doing herself so wrong.

She didn't know that this would happen. She didn't want it to.

All she wished for when she slapped the hand full of pills down her throat was an hour or two of relief, not to overwhelm herself with the substance — and that was to her friends, a scary thing.

They had been talking with each other during the days of Navy being absent, and they all agreed on the fact that Navy shouldn't be included when it comes to drugs. It was too dangerous for her. She was too new at this, and to take the amount she did — could've been her death.

As the days passed and her body slowly recovered, her mind leisurely crawled back to being.

'' It's been five days, William, we should do something,'' Pansy whispered over the hospital bed, her hand placed on Navy's,

'' I mean, she nearly woke up once, but then, nothing. Are you sure that we shouldn't contact your parents—''

'' No.'' William shot back, stretching his spine in the wooden chair he was seated in, '' We agreed never to bring our parents into any of this.''

'' That might have been a good call when she wasn't laying on a fucking hospital bed—''

'' Don't go there. This wasn't my fault. I have no idea where she could've gotten those drugs, alright? Stop with the fucking comments. She's my sister, and this is my decision.'' William spat at the brunette, making her brows furrow.

Pansy forced her chair back, shaking her head at the boy before stepping over the floor, '' Well — it's the wrong decision, Will. I hope for your sake that she's waking up soon, or I'll be contacting your parents with or without you.''

Her steps echoed louder away as she kept on walking, '' Where the fu—''

'' To get Malfoy. He can cover the next shift. I'm not spending another minute with you in here.'' Pansy hewed William off before she stormed out of the infirmary.

Will's eyes rolled, his breaths lightly fanned his sister's arm as he bent down, placing his chin on her hand,

His eyes fell gently over her, his hand stretched up to push a strand of hair off her forehead, '' I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?'' He whispered,

'' I'm doing the right thing. They can't know about this; we both know that. They would lose their minds over this, Naves.''

William's eyes shut close, his insides wrenched in guilt, '' Why the fuck would you do that, Navy? Why the fuck would you take those pills?'' He kept on mumbling to his unconscious sister,

" I don't understand why you would do that. What was so bad that you couldn't have come to me? We talk about everything, Naves."

" I know what he did, and I just wished—"

The black strands of hair fell over his eyebrows as his head shook,

" Damn it, Navy. Why didn't you come to me?" The husky tones in his voice cracked at the misery he found himself in,

For minutes he stayed like that, by her side through it all, just like he had done her whole life.

A heavy breath trembled Navy's lips as her head fell unexpectedly to the side. The act made William jolt back in his seat, starring frightening at his sister,

But nothing.

She still remained deeply in her sleep as he huffed, " Just wake up, please just wake up, damn it."

His hands grasped at her arm, slightly shaking it, " Don't do this to me, Navy."

" White," Draco's voice scored low from the entrance of the hospital wing, making William shift around and greet the blonde one with a nod,

" Malfoy."

Draco walked around the bed, slipping down on the chair Pansy rested on before she marched out.

The two boys held in complete silence for several minutes, both of them watched Navy as her chest rose and fell gently,

'' You know—'' Draco cleared his throat, '' If you need to go eat something, or just take a walk, I can stay with her until you come back.''

William's eyes snapped to Draco's grey ones. A look of concern made his shoulders sink,

'' It looks like you need it.'' The blonde one's head tilted towards Will, noticing the purple circles underneath his eyes,

William's mouth twitched, the corner of it dragged out in hesitation, '' I don't know, what if she wakes—''

'' Then you'll be the first person I'll send for, now go,'' Draco muttered, his arms crossed over his chest as his legs held long in front of him.

His white shirt tensed around his shoulders,

'' Fine, but don't you dare take your eyes off her,'' William grumbled, forcing his chair back to stand up. He rose a dangerous finger up to the door,

'' And don't let that bloody Nott in here, or I swear to—''

'' God.'' Draco rolled his eyes, '' Of course, I won't.''

And he wouldn't. Draco hadn't been able to give his mind an ounce of peace since Pansy found Navy in that intoxicated state on her bed — all they came to do was to check up on her after she found Theodore and Clara together, only to find her lost in the remedy she had been taking,

He felt guilty. Draco could've done more to stop her from finding them — but some part of him wanted her to catch them,

He wanted Navy to see what he knew her boyfriend was up to — he didn't want do that to her, but he couldn't stand lying to her anymore.

That's why — every time Draco and Navy had been intimate with each other, he didn't feel at fault.

He didn't feel as he betrayed Theodore by doing so because he knew that Theo had done worse to her.

But he never wished for this. He never hoped for Navy to actually harm herself in the process — as he always made sure to tell her, he didn't care.

These weeks — these short months of him getting to know her — getting to know her body, had been more than breathtaking to him,

He enjoyed the hunt for someone who wasn't his, but he would change it all to avoid this outcome.

He did care. He did care for the girl which body he desired, for the girl whose mind was so beautiful untouched.

He cared, and he would never admit to it.

______

_Her nails scratched his back, her thighs burned — she was entirely numb._

_'' Fuck— I can feel you clenching around me,'' He grunted, '' Such a fucking slut,''_

_And she was — for him, she was._

_Her body trembled on top of Draco's as his back collided with the floor in the total exhaustion of what they had been up to for hours,_

_The toxins rushing through their systems was at the edge of running out, and she pulled herself off him. Her hands pushed his legs together as she crawled back,_

_'' What are you—'' Draco grunted, electricity jolted through his body as she gripped the base of his cock, her hand entirely around it,_

_'' Oh fuck—'' Draco's head slammed against the ground, the blonde strands of hair brushed over his forehead,_

_Her fingers clenched around his flesh, slowly pumping her hand up and down his length, '' Does that feel good, Malfoy?'' She teased him, '' Does my hand_ _s_ _feel good around your cock?''_

_He groaned, his fists flew to her hair as he grabbed it, propping himself up on his elbows to look down on her, '' No fucking games, White. I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.''_

_Navy sucked her lower lip in between her teeth as her eyes dragged over the room, halting at the half cut-up tie resting next to her,_

_She bent back, making him let go of her hair as she took the fabric, raising a brow at the boy in front of her,_

_'' Hands,'' She demanded,_

_His eyes flickered down to the tie in her hands, giving her a devilish smile, '' No, are you—''_

_'' Hands.'' She repeated herself, more severely this time._

_Draco huffed, an eyebrow rose at her act, '' No. I won't give you my fucking—''_

_'' Then you can cum by yourself.'' Navy rolled her eyes, her hands against the floor to shove herself off it,_

_Draco let out a loud sigh, rolling his tongue on the inside of his mouth as he watched her stand up, reaching for her dress that still held in a complete mess on the floor,_

_'' Fuck.'' He groaned, his head thrown back, '' Fuck, White. Just wait,''_

_Draco bolted off the floor, ripping the dress out of her hands to toss it across the room, '' I tell you what to do, not the other way around, remember?''_

_He towered over her, making her feel small in his tall presence, '' I have.'' She bites back, '' I have been doing what you asked for, but now—''_

_A provoking smile climbed her lips as her hands pushed into his chest, making him stumble back onto the bed,_

_'' Now you do, as I say.''_

_________

Draco's head shook at the memory, trying to distance himself from the disgust he left growing within.

He always did this — he always treated her as an object, as a piece of property belonging to him, rather than serving her as the humble, kind girl he knew she was.

He swallowed the remorse, looking up at her brother, who still stood on the other side of the bed, debating whether he should leave or not.

William hesitated again, delaying as he peered down at his sister's resting figure.

'' For fucks sake, Will, just go.'' Draco rose a hand towards him, gesturing towards the door, '' She'll be fine with me, I promise.''

'' _Oh_ —'' William bit his own tongue, '' She'll be fine with you now? Weren't you the one who let her—''

'' Enough!'' Draco shot up from his chair, anger flicked the grey eyes, '' Just go.''

William narrowed his eyes at the boy before flinging around, and just like Pansy had done — he stormed out of the hospital wing.

Draco flopped back down, dragging his seat closer to the edge of her bed, and he did something he usually wouldn't do — he took her hand in his,

His thumb rubbed circles on the spine of it, gently, carefully — he didn't want to disturb her in any way. He just wanted to comfort her, even if she was asleep.

'' You know—'' Draco whispered, leaning so close that he could smell the sweet scent of her, '' You're more than just your body.''

He made sure to talk as low as he possibly could, in case someone might hear him, '' You are so much more than just your body, Navy.''

Draco kept stroking her hand, looking up at her calmly resting features, '' And it would be good if you could wake up, so you can tell me what you want me to do about that _filthy_ boyfriend of yours.''

He let out a dark chuckle from the back of his throat, '' Or if you could just wake up so that I can kiss you properly.''

Draco felt a flush of color on his cheeks as he said that,

'' I didn't get the chance to kiss you properly...''

He regretted that. The fact that he never kissed her in the way she deserved to be kissed.

'' And what—''

Draco flew back. He flinched as his eyes grew wide at the words that just left her lips,

'' Navy?'' He questioned her, staring at her confusingly, '' Navy, say something—''

She coughed with her eyes still heavily closed. Her words left her tongue airy, weak,

'' And what makes you think that—'' She sought to mock him, but the constant trails off coughs hewed her off,

'' Shhhh...'' Draco bent forward, his hand once again placed on hers, '' Don't try to speak, just—''

The quarter of her mouth twitched into a frail smile, her eyelids twitched at the bright light of the room,

She was waking up.

'' What makes you think that I would let you kiss me again, Malfoy?''


End file.
